


The Dragon Winter

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Badass Jon Snow, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has dragon, Jonerys, Jonerys Endgame, Lyanna Stark Lives, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, jon snow dragon lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: At the time of Jon Snow's resurrection, a strange event changes the song of ice and fire forever. Remember that winter is coming
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/ Val, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 186
Kudos: 205
Collections: Jonerys





	1. Chapter 1

Edd 

Edd stared at the immense structure of the black castle. He had just finished the task that his Lord Commander had sent him. As he walked, he saw the crows perched in the trees watching him.

_ This gives me a bad feeling, this is a bad omen. _

When he reached the castle gate, he saw a riot. The castle was in an uproar.

"What's going on here?" He asked a nearby guard.

"EDD? Where the hell were you? A riot has occurred, we don't know where the Lord Commander is" replied the Guard.

"Why, why is this?" He asked increasingly nervous.

"It all started with the murder of Ser Patrek at the hands of the giant Wun Wun, shortly afterwards chaos broke out throughout the castle," said the Guard. Edd became more and more nervous.

"Where is Val and Tormund? We need to get the savages in line" Edd replied.

"We don't know everything is chaos" replied the guard.

Edd rushed to find Jon or Val, the situation was getting tense, a battle could break out between the night watch and the free people. Upon entering the castle he found Val along with Tormund.

"What the hell is going on here?" Edd exclaimed when he saw them. They both turned to see Edd.

"Edd everything is chaos, it all started with that damn southern gentleman, he tried to force me and Wun Wun killed him" Val replied. Edd let out a sigh "We have to restore order, Tormund I need you to put the free people in line" Edd replied that Turmund grunted he was not used to receiving orders from any Southerner and more so if he belonged to the night watch.

"Where is Jon?"

"We don't know, he disappeared when the riot started," Val replied.

_ Shit Where are you Jon? _

He quickly left the room ready to search for the Lord Commander "Do you know where the Queen is?" I ask the men present.

"The queen and her daughter are in her rooms, the guards protect them" replied a guard. Edd let out another sigh, the last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with the deer king.

As I left the castle I heard a scream.

"For the Watch.

Edd looked from where the scream had been directed, fearing that the same thing as Commander Jeor had happened. When he got to where the scream was, he saw the most shocking scene of his life. He saw Jon surrounded by members of the night watch getting pierced, he saw Wick Whittlestick pierce his throat with a dagger, he saw Bowen Marsh pierce his chest with just a few words "For the Watch".

"! Jon!" he immediately unfolded his sword ready to avenge his friend. Val along with Tormund joined the fight. His enemies reacted in confusion before unwrapping their swords. Tormund slammed his mallet through one of them. Val killed two of them with his sword.

"I want those two alive" Edd said pointing at Bowen Marsh and Wick Wittlestick. The combat did not last long the attackers were reduced and captured. Edd turned his attention to his friend's body, gently lifting it off the ground.

"JON, JON can you hear me, hold on, you can't leave this way"

He watched as his eyes were losing their usual shine before releasing one last breath. Jon Snow was killed by his own men. Everyone was speechless, his friend had just died, right in front of him.

Everyone was silent, no one had words to describe what happened.

"We have to get him out of here" Va said, Edd took a while to react, Tormund asked for help to lift the body.

"Where do we take it?" Tormund asked. "We'll take him to the ice cells and we can keep his body," Edd replied. As I went with him. Jon Snow's body, hundreds of people stared in disbelief at the Lord Commander's lifeless body. There were sad looks from free people. As they advanced they came across the figure of Melisandre.

"Apparently he ignored my advice" Melisandre replied cryptically. Both Tormund and Edd looked at her strangely. "What do you mean, fire-worshiping woman?"

Melisandre looked at Jon's lifeless body before looking at Tormund "I warned him not to trust himself, Jon also had enemies within the Night's Watch, I told him not to neglect his enemies and this is the result."

"If you're not going to help, step aside" Val replied irritated, she and Melisandre weren't on good terms.

"Maybe I can help" Melisandre replied. Everyone fell silent at her strange proposal.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked.

"Since he came to the wall I have visions, in all those visions only one thing appears, Snow, my lord has taken me to Jon Snow, apparently he has a purpose to fulfill."

"What do you mean a way to get Jon back?" Tormund asked. Melisandre smiled at her comment "Maybe I could, but I will need a sacrifice, maybe those people who have committed treason" she answered pointing to the people in chains.

Edd was in conflict, he had no love for these people, they had committed treason, but being burned alive was not a death he wanted for anyone.

"The decision is yours" Melisandre replied.

"Since we know what you say is true, I don't trust you or your god" Val replied. Val was right, he didn't trust Melisandre, there was something about her that made him distrust. On the other hand, he had heard that red priests had the ability to bring people to life.Melisandre smiled "The power of the lord of light never fails my lady."

Edd was silent for a long time before answering "If I trust you, will you bring him back?"

"If you give me two days to prepare, meanwhile keep her body in the ice cells that will preserve your body" Melisandre replied.

Edd still didn't trust her, but for her friend's sake he would pay attention to Melisandre. She carried Jon's body to the ice cells, when they left the body, she took a look at his wounds. They had pierced his heart, stabbed him in the torso and stomach, as well as the scar on his neck. She regretting not helping her friend. he then she left Ice's cell.

* * *

* * *

It had been two days since Jon's murder. Edd along with Tormund took out Jon Snow's lifeless body. Melisandre had prepared a funeral pyre in the courtyard ready for her magical ritual.

Upon arrival, they placed Jon's body in the center. After a time they brought Bowen Marsh and Wick Wittlestick in chains, Edd had spoken to them asking why they had betrayed their Lord Commander, his words were the same, they did it out of duty, that Jon was a traitor for trying to leave his position to go fight the boltons.

He honestly thought they never liked Jon, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Melisandre's figure move towards the center of the courtyard, he saw an object placed next to Jon's body.

After a while they placed the traitors on the funeral pyre, the traitors screamed and begged for mercy, sincerely Edd was not in the business of being merciful, since once they confessed his crimes he would execute them himself.

After a while Melisandre began to speak in Valyrian doing her magic chants, after a while she asked them to light the bonfire. The flames began to consume everything, she watched as the bodies of the traitors slowly burned, begging for her life. The next moment everyone fell silent, the screams of the traitors stopped.

While the flames burned Edd witnessed a great magical moment, next to Jon's body a small dragon hatched. The dragon had white scales, it screamed into the air before flying and landing on Jon's body. When he had given up hope of never seeing his friend again, he saw Jon's eyes come to life, looking around confused. Everyone gasped at the sight of Jon Snow rise from the burning pyre, even Queen Selyse gasped at the sight.

Jon staggered to his feet and looked around in confusion. Val along with Tormund rushed to help him to his feet. Edd walked over to Jon ready to hug his friend.

"Edd, what happened?" Jon asked after breaking the hug.

"You came back Jon, you came back"


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was in his room, staring at the fire. He was trying to collect his thoughts on the events of the last few days. His death, the last thing he felt was the cold of steel through his heart and the moment after he found himself in the body of Ghost.

He remembered the sensations of being in Ghost, while he was inside his body he tried to ask for help scratching the door to get out. Everything was in vain, in the end he was able to leave his room, his mind raced at the moment of his resurrection.

He remembered seeing his dying body brought to the bonfire. He remembered how they put traitors at the stake, He remembered how their blood gushed out asking for blood for those traitors, he was ready to cut their throats using Ghost's fangs but he stayed, they were already dead.

The moment Melisandre began his ritual, he felt his body come back to life, being able to return to his body. He remembered the moment his eyes opened only to find a young dragon poised on his shoulder with everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

His eyes turned to the Dragon, watching him as he slept in his bed, Ghost asleep at the back of his room. It had been a week since he came back to life and he hadn't left his room since. He was confused, lost, he no longer had a purpose in life.

His thoughts returned to the moment of his betrayal, the betrayal still hurting him, the men he had seen as his companions, as his family. But it was also his fault that he had ignored the opposition during his tenure and had paid dearly for it.

I hear the door open as Edd walks into the room.

"How are you, Jon?" Jon turned his gaze to meet hers. "I really don't know how to feel, I still don't think I've come back to life" Jon saw Edd give him a sad smile "It must be a Sock to you Jon, not every day you come back to life with a dragon on your shoulders"

Jon focused his attention on the dragon that flew up from his bed and crawled to his side. Jon stroked the dragon's head earning a purr from the Dragon.

"How is this possible?" Jon asked Edd, Edd cleared his throat before answering "Apparently the egg belonged to Maester Aemon, apparently he kept it as a family heirloom, Melisandre saw the egg in the flames and put it in the pyre. "

Jon nodded, amazed at the discovery, his thoughts going to Aemon. How she had helped him with his wisdom before leaving for Dorne. Guilt filled his heart, this should be aemon's dragon not his, he would know what to do with it.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with him, hell! I don't even know what I'm going to do" replied Jon, sighing.

"Jon you have to order your thoughts, I know what happened to you is screwed, I honestly don't know what I would do if it were you" Edd replied trying to comfort his friend. Jon appreciated the words of comfort from his friend "Thank you Edd, thank you for everything, thank you for taking care of my body while I was gone" Jon replied with a smile. Edd smiled back "Well it's not like you can take care of it" both Friends laughed.

"Thanks Edd, but I need to be alone" his friend nodded as he got up "When you are better let me know"

When Edd left, Jon let out a sigh trying to collect his thoughts. How the hell do I have a dragon, what am I going to do now, were the questions in his mind. His peace and quiet were interrupted again this time by Melisandre.

"I see you are a little better" said Melisandre as she examined him with her eyes "how you feel".

"Honestly, I feel like I've been run over by a mammoth" Jon replied dryly, he didn't want to deal with the priestess "Why are you here?"

"I've only come to see how you are, you haven't left the room since you returned, it's understandable."

"I don't want to deal with people right now."

Since he came back to life, many people, especially free people, whispered that Jon was some kind of envoy of the gods.

"You cannot stay in your room waxed Jon Snow, at some point you will have to face reality" Melisandre replied.

"Why did you do it? Why did you bring me to life?" Jon asked staring at Melisandre.

"It was thanks to the lord of light he has a purpose for you Jon snow" When he finished his explanation, Jon scoffed.

"Don't bring me those stories, now you will say that I am the promised prince, now that Stannis is dead I am your champion" answered Jon.

Jon watched as Melisandre's face twitched at the mention of Stannis "I'm just saying you have a purpose to accomplish."

"And what is that purpose?" Asked Jon more and more furious. "Only the lord of light knows" Melisandre replied cryptically, which made Jon more furious.

"I'll walk away so you can be with your thoughts Jon, I'm just telling you that they gave you another chance and this time don't make the same mistakes" Jon nodded as he watched as Melisandre left the room. Upon leaving Jon turned his attention to Ghost stroking his head "What am I doing boy?" Ghost replied putting his head on his shoulder reminding him.

* * *

* * *

"Jon, you are inside I have news to give you" Edd's voice on the other side of the door brought him out of his meditative state, a week had passed since his argument with Melisandre, refusing to leave his rooms, only receiving food for food to him, his wolf and his dragon.

"Lord Commander we have visitors, they say it's Arya Stark" the mention of her little sister made her quickly get out of bed. Jon left his room and went to the main room. He was finally able to see his sister whom he thought he would never see again. As he progressed, he could see confused and astonished faces when they realized that he had finally left their rooms.

Upon reaching the courtyard of the black castle, he found the group that seemed to be Arya, he quickly pounced on the person who was supposed to be his sister, only two steps away he realized the truth. Jon stared at the person in front of him, trying to see his little sister in her.

_ This is not my sister, what the hell is going on. _

Jon stared at the woman in front of him, this woman was not his sister, but something about her was familiar. Remembering her face.

"Jeyne?" Jon asked confused. Jeyne started crying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Jon, sorry, they forced me to marry him I swear" Jon rushed to comfort her as Jeyne burst into tears in his arms. This made no sense, because Jeyne was pretending to be Arya, maybe they forced her to impersonate her.

As she comforted Jeyne, her face fell on her partner. A person he would never see again, a person who played with him when they were little, a person that Robb trusted his brother and ultimately betrayed.

Theon Greyjoy was at his side, staring at the ground in shame. Jon broke the Embrace with Jeyne, his body having a mind of its own as he advanced before Theon. His face was filled with anger as he clenched his fists tightly. "Hi Jon" was the last thing he said when his fist slammed into his face.

Theon fell to the ground from the impact as Jon pounced on his face, furiously hitting his face "Damn traitor ... you betrayed him ... you betrayed my brother why? ..... .. you killed my brothers" He heard the voices of the people around him asking him to stop, Jon did not hear his anger stopped him from stopping, he hit Theon's face several times when he saw how the blood flowed from his face.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry" Theon moaned weakly, Theon made no effort to defend himself from Jon.

Jon didn't stop his assault, he didn't care about anything, he just wanted to see Theon dead, make him pay for his family's betrayal. Jon grabbed Theon by the neck, as he kept hitting his blood-filled face. Quickly Val and Tormund along with several members of Theon's group rushed to separate them.

"Jon please ... please you have to listen to us. Theon didn't kill Rickon and Bran is alive," Jeyne said through tears. At the mention of her brothers, Jon stopped.

"They are alive ?" Jon asked weakly, he didn't want his hopes to run out.

"Yes jon .... please you have to listen to us .... Theon saved me from Ramsay please you have to forgive him .... he did nothing wrong to your brothers, they are safe" Jeyne replied with tears in her eyes . Jon took a little to calm down.

My brothers are alive.

Jon looked at the figure of Theon Greyjoy, now that he was on the ground, Theon was finding it difficult to breathe. Several of his companions helped him up.

"Okay let's go inside the castle, you will tell me everything that happened" Jon said as he turned around in the direction of the castle. They reached the meeting room, everyone sat down.

"Very well Jeyne explain to me why I shouldn't kill Theon for her betrayal and also how my brothers are alive" Jon started to speak. In the room were Tormund, Val, Edd, and several members of the night watch.

"Jon, I don't know where to start", I breathe before continuing "after the red wedding, the boltons captured me, they took me to Winterfall where I was locked up" Jon's face twitched at the mention of the red wedding "Not that explain why you posed as Arya, do you know where Arya is? "

Jeyne shook her head "Not after the landing of the king nobody knows about Arya" Jon let out a sigh fearing that his sister was dead, the fact that she was alive was enough for him.

"Rose Bolton, knowing they couldn't find Arya, decided to make me pass as Arya to marry her son Ramsay Snow" Jon clenched his fists tightly, those damn Boltons would make them pay for all their crimes. "During all this time Ramsaw abused me, you can't even imagine the things he did to me" Jon suddenly felt sorry for the girl, she didn't deserve to go through this.

"I know you have to be mad at Theon, but he's not the same person you met. When the Boltons captured Winterfell, Ramsay captured Theon torturing him, he was so cruel to Theon that he even forgot his name, he called him Reek" Jon looked at Theon who looked at the ground in shame, unable to look at him "Theon did not kill your brothers, he took two children from some farmers and presented their bodies to say that he had killed them."

Jon took a deep breath "Where are my brothers?"

"Rickon's in Skagos, Bran, we don't know where he is," Jeyne replied giving him an apologetic look.

"Thanks for telling me where my brothers are" It was a joy for Jon to know that his two brothers are alive, one knew where to find him so all was not lost.

"So if you're here it's because Theon helped you escape."

"If he helped me escape from the Boltons, when we escaped from Winterfal, we ran into Stannis's army" Jon was surprised to hear about Stannis.

"What do you know about Stannis defeating the Boltons, I got a letter saying that he had been defeated" asked Jon.

"We don't know, we left the camp when they tried to kill my brother" replied a girl who was next to Theon.

"And you are ? "

"Asha greyjoy sister of Theon greyjoy" Asha replied.

Jon gritted his teeth, that woman helped in the capture of Winterfal, he took a deep breath trying to control his temper as he glared at her, it was not the time to explode, not until he knew the truth.

"How far was Stannis's camp from Winterfell?" He asked turning his attention back to Jeyne. "Three days after winterfall, Stannis had already started attacking winterfall when we left."

Jon rubbed his temples with his hands. Everyone in the room had worried faces. "Did Stannis get my letter warning him of the Karstark betrayal?"

"Yes, I execute Arnolf and his five children," Jeyne answered. Jon sigh had no love for the Karstark since they betrayed Robb and allied with the Boltons they became traitors but they were still distant relatives.

"They must all be tired, I'll prepare the rooms so they can rest" Jon watched as everyone assisted with their heads before leaving escorted by the guards.

* * *

* * *

Jon was in his rooms when he heard the door open.

"Hi Jon" Val entered the room looking suspiciously at the dragon "I don't know how that creature is close to you" Jon smiled at his comment.

"What brings you here my lady?" Val grimaced before replying "I'm not a southern lady Jon Snow, you would do well to remember."

"I'm sorry my lady" Val snorted irritably "I came to ask you what your plans are" Jon looked at her strangely "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, we are not sure Jon Snow, that King of the South may have lost, we need a leader Jon Snow."

Jon let out an annoyed snort "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do Val, I just came back from the dead, this whole situation I don't know what to do."

"So you're not going to do anything, I didn't take you for a coward Jon Snow"

Jon got up from his seat looking dangerously at Val "Be careful what you say Val, I'm not a coward but what do you want me to do to fight the Boltons? Who would join me? I'm a bastard".

Val recoiled from his outburst but still did not look away "So you will not do anything, you will let the boltons win, that they stay with your home, that your brothers stay for and lost just because? Why do you think a bastard ? "

"You don't understand Val"

  
  


"What to understand, Jon, we are in a precarious situation, the Boltons would take advantage of the situation to attack us, and let me remind you of the threat from the Others" Jon flinched at the mention of the Others.

Val was right, their situation was precarious, with the Boltons ruling the north, they would pay no heed to the threat beyond the wall. But what could I do, no one would follow a bastard.

Their discussion was intimidated when Edd entered the room "Jon, we have visitors, it is Marge Mormont along with her daughter and Mors Umber" Jon sighed before turning to Val "We will save this discussion for later".

"Alright Raven King, I'll talk later" Val immediately left the room. Jon gave the order to meet them in her study.

Jon greeted Marge and Mors once they entered his studio "Nice to meet you Marge and nice to see you Mors".

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You look a lot like your father Jon" answered Marge, Jon smiled sadly at the mention of her father. "It's good to see you both, but now that you have business with me, you won't be here to catch the black one."

Marge sighed before answering "I'm here to teach you King Robb's last will" Jon frowned at the mention of his brother. "What is my brother's will" Marge took out a letter, then Jon opened the letter and it that I read left him speechless.

_ I King Robb Stark King of the North and the Trident hereby declare Jon Snow as Jon Stark of Winterfal I release him from all his vows in the Night's Watch and declare him my Heir and successor _

  
  


Jon was speechless, his brother had legitimized him and made him his heir. He watched as Marge and Mors knelt before him. Jon in that moment felt a million emotions running through his body.

"Please this can't be true, Robb wouldn't do this, not knowing that my brothers are alive"

"When he made the will he thought your brothers were dead" Marge replied.

"But I can't accept this, what about Stannis?"

"Stannis has been defeated, he was with him when we attacked Winterfall, when Stannis executed the Karstark his troops revolted, the Freys and Boltons seized the opportunity to attack, Stannis now heading to White Harbor with the remaining troops remaining Loyal, the rest of the Northerners and the free people are heading towards the wall, "Mors replied.

Jon was surprised to absorb all the information he received.

"Could you leave me alone for a moment?" Marge and Mors nod their heads before leaving. When he left, Jon leaned back in his seat, his thoughts turning to Robb, the cheerful red-haired boy, his best friend, remembering when they were little when they played in the courtyard of Winterfal while imitating Daeron, the young dragon and his cousin. Aemon the Dragon Knight.

Happy moments in Jon's life when he didn't know what it was like to be a bastard, his thoughts turned to the Red wedding, when he learned how his brother and the head of his direwolf had been beheaded.

Anger flooded his chest, the Boltons betrayed their family, now he had a chance to avenge his family.

To hell with the night watch, I already gave my life for them, it's time to avenge my family.

Jon made a decision, he would leave the night watch, he would fulfill his brother's last wish, he would avenge his brother, he would not only do it for him, but also for arya and his brothers, he would recover his home.

_ I swear by the old gods Ramsay that I will feed you my direwolf and my dragon. _

_ I'll show those damn boltons you don't play with a wolf _ .

The next day I summon everyone in the great hall of the Castle ready to make their plans known. The queen of the deer when burying herself of the defeat of her husband left the black castle with Melisandre and her daughter in the direction of Puerto Blanco.

"Sirs, I have gathered here today to share with you new news and decisions" Jon started the meeting "As you know almost a month ago, I was murdered by my companions, men who thought they were my brothers" at the mention of his Murder all the world was silent "That's why from now on I leave the night watch, Edd will be my successor as Lord Commander" everyone was surprised, even Marge and Mors.

"I'm sorry Jon Snow if you died, how are you here with us?" Mors Umber asked confused.

"I was resurrected by a red priestess, she brought me back" Jon replied when he saw the shocked faces of the people who were not present.

"But what will you do now Jon?" Asked Edd.

"Yesterday I received a news from Marge Mormunt from my brother King Robb stark, in his last will he declares me as Jon stark of winterfal and his heir" when he finished I hear gasps throughout the room.

"Does that mean he legitimized you?" Asked one of those present.

"Yes, and I plan to fulfill his last will, I am going to claim Winterfal, I do not intend to allow those traitors to the north to go unpunished."

"So you are willing to be king in the north?" Marge asked with her daughter. Being king is the last thing Jon wanted to be, he had never wanted to inherit anything so he joined the night watch, but if being king meant being able to avenge his family he would gladly take the crown.

"Yes," Jon replied solemnly.

Mors got up from his seat approaching Jon "My family has always been loyal to the starks, we fought alongside Robb the young wolf, and now I will fight for Jon Stark of Winterfal the white wolf" He yelled raising his sword high.

"Free people will fight for you, Raven King, you helped us pass the wall, we owe you a debt, you came back from the dead with a dragon, such a person can only be sent by the old gods, you lived as one of us, by Jon Stark of Winterfal, King of the North and Beyond the Wall, "Tormund yelled as he raised his mace as several Northerners and free people cheered.

Marge rose from her seat "we Mormons have always been loyal to the core, for the king in the north, we will always be behind you," she said as she raised her sword high.

Jon was overwhelmed, he never thought he would end up being king, but he would do it for Robb, for his father, for his brothers, he thought as he got up from his seat raising his sword high while listening to the cheers of the people. Just outside the castle you could hear a wolf howling and a dragon roar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Jon begins planning his campaign in the north.  
> 2.In Meereen a queen comes home

JON SNOW 

Jon smiled as he watched the dragon attempt to ignite a flame of fire. Ever since he was made king in the north, he had decided to study the dragon books, trying to find the knowledge necessary to tame the dragon. He had taken Maester Aemon's books looking for everything to do with dragons.

"I see you're here" Edd spoke once he entered his room. He cast a confused look at the dragon before turning his attention to Jon.

"I don't know how the dragon can be with you" Jon smiled at his friend "You're the second to ask me" since he introduced the dragon, many people looked at him with amazement and fear, among free people he was seen as a kind of god .

Edd looked at him with a confused face before answering "Jon sorry I asked you this question, but why is the dragon attached to you? As far as I know the only ones who joined the dragons were the Targayens, any idea who was it your mother? ".

Jon sighed, many times he had asked himself that question, he knew that the only ones who were able to tame dragons were the Targayens.

_ Was my mother a Targayen? that's why my father never told me, oh was he someone of Valyrian blood? . _

"I don't know what to tell you Edd, I know my father is Ned stark, but I don't know who my mother is, some said it was Ashara Dayne but the Daynes don't have Valyrian blood, the last thing he told me before leaving is that next time Let's meet we'll talk about your mother. "Jon shuddered at the memory of his dead father and brothers. Edd nodded silently “Could it be some dragon seed? , during the Dance several of them rode dragons ".

Jon scratched his chin thoughtfully "It may be, the truth is that I will never know, I have stopped thinking about my mother for a long time".

“What will you call it? Edd asked looking at the dragon. Jon thought for a while, he looked at the dragon with white scales and sapphire blue eyes, it reminded him a lot of Ghost because of his fur. “Winter, he will be called Winter.” Edd nodded. “It's a good name, it fits with his scales. while a guard called behind the door "My king we have sent crows to all the great houses, Lady Then has just arrived along with 500 men, the forces from the north who fought for Stannis have also arrived there are around 2,000 men" Jon shuddered when he was called King or his Grace it never felt good to be the center of attention.

"Very well. Assemble the leaders. Time to plan our movements" answered Jon, the guard nodded, bowing and leaving the room.

"Well Edd it's time to be King" Jon said sarcastically, Edd smiled "Of course his grace" he replied with a mocking bow before leaving and heading to the meeting room.

Upon arrival there was Tormund along with the wild leaders, Marge along with Mors umber, there was also Alys along with her husband who had survived in the Stannis campaign.

"Your grace, we have received ravens from Lord Glovers and Lord Manderly, they have declared their grace for you, also House Reed, Lord Manderly has told us that Stannis has left the north and is going to Bravoos to reunite his forces", he replied Marge.

"What a coward, he comes here to start a war and now the bastard leaves us with shit, fuck those southern kings who do not know anything about our ways, the only king we will support is the king in the north" Tormund shouted raising his Mace held high, several Northerners and free people roared with approval.

"Your grace, what are our next movements, the control of the north of the Boltons is getting stronger, after the defeat of Stannis several houses have sided with the Boltons, we must go on the offensive before they are consolidated" I speak Alys making her points.

Several of those present shared their point of view, the longer the Boltons are in power, the more difficult it will be to defeat them, and with winter just around the corner it will make the campaign more difficult. 

Jon looked at the map of the north before deciding on the next steps. "Tormund, how many free people do we have?" He asked, focusing his attention on Tormund.

"4,000 people, half of them warriors," Tormund replied.

"You said that more people are gathering near the wall right"

"The vast majority are in hardcome, I would say that around 10,000 people, the people near the wall are gathering around Varamyr are about 8,000 people, they are also accompanied by a clan of giants are around 200 giants".

Jon nodded before replying "Tormund I need you to bring Varamyr from our side, I will let them cross the wall and settle south."

What about the people at Hardcome? Val asked. Jon turned his gaze to Val "the last news we have is that half of the ships we sent have run aground, we need new ships, I will send an order to Lord Manderly to lend us his fleet, meanwhile you will go with Tormund to deal with Varamyr "Jon replied, Val nodded with a bow.

"How will we treat the boltons" Asked Mors umber getting up from his seat.

"At the moment we will begin to gather our men, the boltons will not attack for the moment, that will give us time to gather our troops" Jon turned his attention to Marge Mormont "you will go to your island and start forming your troops, we will wait for our allies are together before launching a counterattack to the Boltons, that was Stannis' mistake to launch a campaign with hardly any support among the Northerners, I will not make the same mistake "he saw how everyone attended" If that's all this meeting is over " For a while people were clearing the room, all except Alys who came to talk to Jon.

"Jon I'm glad you're okay, people say you died and came back to life" Alys asked worried, Jon smiled sadly "It's true Alyn, my own brothers murdered me" Jon replied showing his scars, Alys gasped when she saw the wounds "But how are you alive?"

"Melisandre brought me back, when I returned I was on a burning pyre and with a dragon on my shoulder"

"A dragon ? Jon you are not lying to me "Alyn answered without believing a word from Jon.

Jon guided her to her room, when they arrived they saw Ghost playing with Winter on his back, Alys gasped at the beautiful animal.

“How is this possible, how is it that you have a dragon? “Incredulously Alys replied as she looked at Jon.

Jon smiled at her reaction "I wish Alys knew, honestly I don't even believe it"

“What will you do with the dragon? honestly all this is crazy, you're going to take care of the dragon right "

  
  


"If somehow I have linked to the dragon, it is not the same connection I have with Ghost but we have a connection" answered Jon, Alys looked at him strangely "Maybe having a dragon will benefit us in the future, we can defend ourselves from the Others, seven hells we will be able to defend ourselves from the south we will never again be subjected to the Iron throne "answered Alys enthusiastically. 

The idea of having a dragon of his own to defend the north caught Jon's attention, he suddenly realized the importance of Winter, the dragon could be the key to defending himself from the Others in the future.

"You are right Alys, Winter will be necessary to defend the north in the future, but now it is nothing more than a baby needs to grow, that is why I ask you to keep it quiet, the fewer people know better" answered Jon. Alys nodded "I withdraw for today your grace, good to see you."

Jon nodded as he saw the figure of Alys leave their rooms, as he left, he sighed as he stroked the dragon's head.

* * *

* * *

Val

Val watched Varamyr's camp as they advanced. The camp was made up mostly of children and the elderly. they also saw groups of giants mingling with free people. Both Tormund and Val looked around the camp for Varamyr.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked a spearman standing guard.

"I am Tormund, I have come to speak with Varamyr" Tormund replied, Tormund came with two of his sons, the guards quickly took them to Varamyr's hut. As they walked he could see a pack of direwolves in the camp, Val wondered if it was Varamyr who controlled them, upon arrival they entered the cabin, the cabin was spacious inside, in the center was Varamyr leaning next to his large bear that he controlled. 

“Val, Tormund, I'm glad to see you, I thought you were being held now why are you here? " Varamyr asked dryly.

"It is good to know that you are alive Varamyr, I am here in the name of Jon Snow now king in the north" replied Tormund. Varamyr laughed "wow the crow king, I never liked the boy, he always pretended to be one of us while he was still loyal to the night watch, what does he want from me?".

"He wants you to join us, he will allow your people to cross the wall and give you land so you can live". 

"What is the price of that help?" Varamyr asked raising an eyebrow as he leaned on his bear.

“He wants you to fight for him, he also needs men to help him protect the wall, he is planning to bring the Boltons out of winterfell” when Tormund ended Varamyr laughed “Why would he help that crow? "

"Don't be silly Varamyr, the Others are getting closer to the wall, you won't survive this is your chance to pass the wall" Val answered. Varamyr thought about Val's words for a while.

"You are right, the Others are getting closer and closer, we all have to pass the wall, tomorrow I will start moving the camp, and now you can tell me how Jon Snow has gone from Lord Commander to King in the north" Varamyr replied. Both Tormund and Val began to tell the story of Jon Snow.

The next day Val helped reorganize the camp ready to cross the wall. The march was slow, due to the large number of injured and sick people, there were many surviving people from Mance's army who had managed to escape.

They passed the wall without difficulties, many of them feared that everything was a kind of trap to end them. When he finished helping to pass the wall, Val entered the black castle in search of Jon Snow. Found Jon Snow in the hallway with his direwolf.

"King Raven, I was looking for you we just brought Varamyr along with his people".

Jon nodded "Thank you very much for your help my lady". Val made a face, she hated it when people from the south spoke to her gently or called her my lady.

"I swear you're looking to be castor king raven, keep calling me that and one day you will get it" Jon laughed, provoking even more his anger "I'll take it into account my lady" Val rolled his eyes "Where are you going king crow ? He asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm going for a ride with Ghost, I've been hunting with him for a long time, you can come if you want" Val decided to accompany Jon with Ghost. They left the black castle heading for the nearest forest. 

"How were things, Varamyr did not give many problems? Jon asked after heading into the woods.

"No, at first he seemed Reluctant but the threat from the Others made him change his mind" Val answered. Jon nodded before speaking "I imagine, the Others are getting closer to the south, if we don't unite we won't stand a chance against the Cold" he paused before continuing "How many people have you brought to the south?"

"9,000 free people, 3,000 of them are combatants, the rest are families with the elderly and children, he brought the 200 giants" answered Val, Jon sighed before answering "We have to take people to a safe place, I will use the lands of the night watch so that they can be established, the giants will give it to Mors umber, his house supposedly descends from giants "he laughed at the last comment.

"When you start attacking the Boltons, at any moment they can attack us we are vulnerable".

Jon let out a sigh. Ahead of them two Ghosts had grabbed a lone deer by the neck and dragged it at Jon's feet. "I see you hunted well, boy," Jon replied as he stroked the direwolf head before turning his attention to Val. 

"I don't want to attack the Boltons without having enough forces, I prefer to have enough support before advancing to Winterfell" Val nodded "What will you do to convince those Northern Nobles of the threat of the Others".

"We have spectra stored in the ice cells, that is why I have summoned everyone here in the black castle, seeing the threat of the Others with their own eyes will be easier for them for free people to pass the wall without being seen as invaders "answered Jon.

"I see you have thought of everything" Jon replied with a smile "Of course".

"I still remember when you were just a fearful child when he appeared before Mance and that he did not know anything about life, now look at you, you are king" answered Val as they walked back to the black castle.

Jon stopped turning to look at her "I'm still learning, but I'm a quick learner, my lady" he answered walking back to the castle.

"What are you going to do with the Greyjoy boys?" Val asked. She saw Jon's face darken at the mention of the Greyjoys. "The boys would be locked in the castle, honestly if it wasn't because Theon saved Jeyne, he had killed Theon and his sister, I don't trust those two."

"I wouldn't think you were a person who forgives betrayal" Val replied. Jon looked at her, Val shuddered at his intense gaze, there was something about the new Jon that made her uneasy, a silent rage in his platinum gray eyes "Watch out Val, one of the things I haven't killed Theon for is who will serve me as hostages, I have not forgotten Theon's betrayal of my brother and while Winterfell plundered, they will both suffer when they are no longer good for anything. "

Val nodded, there was something about the new Jon that attracted him, that new aura he had, it was like a caged animal ready to devour its prey.

A moon had passed when several of the lords of the north had arrived at the black castle. King Jon Stark had summoned everyone into the castle's great hall ready to discuss the next moves.

Val when arriving at the great hall followed by Tormund they found Marge and Mors Umber, a fat man identified as Lord Marderly, another of the great lords who was Robett Glover, there were also the leaders of the clans of the mountains, among the leaders of free people was Varamyr.

Jon entered shortly after followed by his direwolf, everyone fell silent as the King sat in his chair.

"Thank you for coming today, today we will discuss our campaign to end the Boltons and avenge the red wedding" began Jon speaking.

"Forgive my harshness, but because we are sharing a table with those damned savages, they are invaders who come to loot and rape our women," commented Robett as several northern Lords approved of raising their swords.

"We are not invaders, we were invited" Tormund roared raising his mace. The dining room looked ready for a showdown between the free people and the Northerners. Suddenly an almost animal roar from Jon left everyone in the room silent, it was almost like the roar of an animal, everyone looked nervously at the king.

"I will not allow disputes in this room, they understood me" everyone was silent, Jon turned his attention to Lord glover "I will not allow disrespect to free people, they have declared for me and my cause, to From now on we are allies, we must all be united to fight against the Boltons and the threat beyond the wall “everyone was silent.

"Forgive his grace but what do you mean by the threat beyond the wall, the only threat is the savages" commented a northern lord.

“You are wrong my lord, free people are not the real threat, an old enemy has risen from his slumber and is coming for us all ”.

"You mean the Others, those are just bedtime stories".

"I know many of you don't believe me, but I have proof" immediately afterwards Jon gave the order to go to the castle courtyard. Once everyone was in the courtyard, two men were carrying a wraith tied up. The specter tried to attack and bite the captivating ones of him.

Val saw the panic and fear among the Northern Lords.

"My lords, this is the real threat, they are gathering beyond the wall, we need all men to defend the wall, I was recently killed for letting free people pass to the south" Jon showed his scars to those present many of they gasped when they saw Jon's wounds "I was killed by people who I thought had betrayed the night watch, For 8,000 years the night watch had a mission to defend the kingdoms of men and during that time they failed, the wall did not built to keep four wild tribes away, not lords, it was built to keep the Others away ".

Jon paused before continuing "A red priestess brought me back to life, I know that for many of you I am a bastard with no right to anything, but I will do my duty to the north and to the house of Stark. Ned stark's blood It runs through my veins, I will not allow those damn boltons to keep the castle that has always belonged in my family, I will not allow a family of traitors to rule the north, I will not force anyone to fight for me, but I will ask them to help me to liberate the North from the Boltons, to help me defend the kingdom of men, to help me face the long night, together we can defeat everything that comes. ”When Jon finished his speech, they all fell silent.

Lord glover advanced to where Jon was "You may be a bastard Jon, but the blood of Ned stark runs through your veins, you have the blood of the stark, the blood of the winter kings flow through your body, I declare my loyalty to the King Jon stark now and forever “ended up kneeling at Jon's feet while drawing his sword, then the other Lords swore their sword to King Jon stark. Val watched as the admiration for Jon increased among Northerners and free people.

Once the people calmed down they returned to the castle hall.

"Then his grace when we attacked winterfell" Lord Manderly asked, several of those present roared in approval.

Jon looked at each of those present before answering, he had a cold and calculating look. "We will not attack Winterfell immediately" he paused taking out a map of the north "We will attack Dreadfort" he said pointing to the map.

"My king, why not attack directly with our troops we will be able to take Winterfell" commented Robett Glover.

"Why is Roose expecting us to attack directly, if we attack Dreadfort we will force them out, he will surely send his son Ramsay to retrieve it, leaving Winterfell unprotected" commented Jon.

Jon turned his gaze to Lord Manderly “How many men do you have Lord Manderly? ".

"About 1,000 men his grace“

Jon turned his gaze towards Lord glover and several northern Lords “you will go to prepare your troops, once Roose has fallen into the trap you will start the siege of Winterfell, I want you to send a raven to Lord Reed to reinforce the neck, I don't want that more Frey and lannister get involved with the north ".

"What will happen to the bastard Ramsay" asked a lord. 

Once they leave in the direction of Dreadfort we will attack them in the open field, I will take 3,000 men and giants, Tormund, Mors umber and Varamyr will come with me "he turned his attention to Val" you will have 1,000 men together with the mountain clans, when we take Dreadfort you I will send a signal and together we will attack Ramsay. "Val nodded.

"That's all in 3 days we'll start the march" Jon shouted, raising his sword. Everyone raised their swords in approval, while curses from the Boltons and cheers from the Starks were heard.

* * *

* * *

DAENERYS

Daenerys gazed at the city of Meereen in the distance. She was on Drogon's back, flying on the dragon's back. Feeling how the breeze of the wind crashed against her face, remembering her.

_ So this means being a dragon. He thought as he approached the big city. _

Daenerys still remembered her terrible experience with jhaqo's kalassar, as if taking advantage of the fact that her dragon was not there to kidnap her. She was led in chains to Vaes Dothraki. During all those nights that she spent captive she dreamed of her lover, she could never see her face, but she knew that her lover was not Drogo nor Daario was someone else, she knew that she was out there waiting for her to be able to meet.

Daenerys still remembered how Drogon burned the Dothraki leaders in khalasar square, they had tried to rape her, but she taught them not to mess with a dragon, she was a dragon, blood of old Valyria, she was born to change the world, which was her destination.

She remembered when she appeared naked before the khalasar through the flames. All knelt before her Daenerys Targayen mother of dragons and breakers of chains, she had freed them, she had freed them from a life of plunder and rape, she broke her chains towards a better world, guided by a greater purpose, a purpose than herself will make sure to comply.

He had given orders to drive the khalasar south toward Meereen.

Upon reaching the city he saw how he could find himself in a siege. He gritted his teeth as he cursed. The slave masters and the children of the Harpy take advantage of her absence to attack the city. 

Daenerys wanted to blame her advisers for this situation, but deep down she knew it was her own fault. She had been naive, a foolish girl, she had trusted whom she shouldn't have, it was a mistake to have locked up her children.

_ A dragon is not a slave. _

_ I wanted to give them peace and the only thing they have given me is war, if they want war they will have it. _

_ They will know that it is a dragon.  _

He flew over the city in the direction of the walls, when he arrived he saw several siege machines attacking the walls.

"Drogon Dracarys" Drogon began burning the siege engines outside the city. Daenerys began to hear the cheers of the defenders of the walls. The flames began to devour the enemy soldiers, Daenerys felt a great satisfaction to see her enemies burn. She in the distance she saw a large fleet approaching the city.

Turning around, he headed for the great pyramid ready to plan his next steps.

Upon arrival he was greeted by Ser Barristan, the gentleman had a relieved face when he saw her "Your Excellency is a pleasure to see you safe and sound" Daenerys smiled at the old gentleman "It is good to see you Barristan, I am very sorry to have worried you, I need you to call one emergency meeting ”Sir Barristan rushed to carry out his orders.

After a while everyone was in the throne room ready to plan the defense of the city. Missandei and Irri rushed to greet her when they saw her. "I am glad that you are well your grace I thought we had lost you" Missandei replied between tears.

"Calm Missandei, Drogon protected me all the way, now we have to plan the defense of the city" Daenerys turned her attention to being Barristan "what is the situation in which we find ourselves"

"My queen, since you left, the children of the harpy have attacked again, they have allied with several free cities to end their reign" answered Barristan. Daenerys gritted her teeth “Where is Daario? He asked worried about her lover.

"Daario is being held in Yunkai" answered Gray Worm. Daenerys cursed low, she hoped to meet her lover so she could relieve some tension, "My queen, what are the next steps?" Asked Missandei.

"I will free my dragons, and then I will teach my enemies the true meaning of fire and blood" Daenerys answered with determination. 

"Your grace. We shouldn't try to negotiate with them," Barristan asked. Daenerys turned her gaze towards the knight "I don't want to be Barristan, I won't make peace with them again, and I tried various ways to make peace with them, not now. It's time they know that it's not good to fight a dragon" He turned his gaze to his immaculate commander "prepare the troops and strengthen the walls, tomorrow we will attack" immediately after dismissing everyone.

_ Now they will know what it is to face a dragon. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Daenerys fights in the Battle of Meereen.  
> 2\. tyrion meets Daenerys.  
> 3.Jon starts his campaign in the north

DAENERYS 

“Your Grace, we should try to enter into negotiations with them ”Barristan commented as he escorted Daenerys to the well where the dragons were kept. Ever since the meeting ended Barristan had been insisting not to use the dragons.

"No Barristan, I have to use all my dragons, otherwise we will not win this battle, thousands of people, former slaves depend on me to defend their freedom, if I have to use my dragons to defend that freedom so be it" Daenerys replied with forcefulness.

_ I'm a dragon, dragons don't plant trees. _

The old gentleman sighed giving up "I hope you know what you are doing." Upon arrival I ask Baristan to wait outside of her, since she did not know how her children react to seeing her.

He advanced slowly as he entered the well of the dragons "Rhaegal, Viserion is me mom" both Dragons took a while to answer, Viserion let out a blaze of fire followed by Rhaegal, both Dragons were upset and angry. Daenerys could feel her anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry my children I've been a bad mother, you can forgive your mother‘ "Daenerys replied as she stroked Viserion and Rhaegal's snout. Both of them at first seemed reluctant to touch her mother but after a while they purred from her mother's caresses. Daenerys shed tears of happiness when she learned that her children had forgiven him. Her promising that she would never abandon them again.

Then he opened the doors so that his two Dragons could fly. Both Rhaegal and Viserion took flight into the sky, circling atop the pyramid.

Daenerys smiled as she returned to prepare for battle.

As she headed to change she turned her attention to Barristan "I want the troops to be ready to attack on my signal."

After donning her armor she went out into the courtyard of the pyramid where Drogon landed. Daenerys stroked his large muzzle before climbing up. Since she had fully bonded to Drogon, the dragon was finally following her orders.

Daenerys climbed on the dragon's back "Soves" the dragon flapped its wings in flight. Daenerys cried out in excitement at being in heaven again. I glimpse the figures of Viserion and Rhaegal, both dragons noticed her mother in the sky where they began to circle in the sky. Giving order to Drogon they headed for the bay followed by the other two dragons.

Daenerys glimpsed the enemy fleet, according to Barristan the enemy forces were made up of the slave masters and forces sent from volantis.

_ Those motherfuckers, he'll make sure to make them pay. _

Daenerys caught a glimpse of the Iron Fleet that Barristan said was here to help. At the command of the drogon "Dracarys" The dragon began to burn an enemy battleship, Daenerys glimpsed how the ship in front was sinking into the sea on fire. Both Rhaegal and Viserion began setting the rest of the fleet on fire. Rhaegal burned three ships at once, while Viserion burned two ships with his flames. Daenerys moved Drogo, flying level with the water avoiding the arrows of her enemies.

_ This is how Aegon the conqueror felt with his sister wives. _

Daenerys smiled as she watched her children burn the fleet before her eyes. Both Rhaegal and Viserion had grown since she incarcerated them, their flames were stronger. Daenerys soared into the sky before plummeting, setting the ships ablaze in one go, setting a line of ships ablaze.

He turned his attention to the ramparts where Ser Barristan stood. From the west side of the city, the enemy troops had gathered trying to storm the city.

“Ser Barristan es hora de atacar , os cubriré desde el cielo “ dijo Daenerys desde su dragón mientras miraba a Ser Barristan . Barristan asintió con una reverencia mientras se dirigía a cumplir sus órdenes . 

Glimpsing the enemy troops I estimate that he had half the enemy left, about 50,000 troops.

_ It's time for them to know what it's like to face a dragon. _

He called out to Rhaegal and Viserion who were setting fire to the enemy fleet. As much as he would like to see his entire fleet, he needed the ships to get back to Westeros.

He turned his attention to the enemy forces, directing his attention to the siege engines. Daenerys maneuvered through the enemy ranks, dodging the arrows, thanking Drogon's scales and her armor.

A blaze of red and black turned the slave masters' siege engines to ashes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ser Barristan's forces rush out of the city as they made their way through the enemies.

Daenerys soared into the sky before plummeting along with Rhaegal and Viserion. The flames of the three dragons burned the rear of the enemies, preventing them from escaping the battle. 

He ordered Drogon to Sweep away burning the enemies in the process, Viserion and Rhaegal joined in the process. In the vanguard Barristan would have passed through the enemies. Daenerys was able to observe the legendary knight's skill firsthand. Barristan was a deadly weapon with a sword in hand. Eliminating and cutting off anyone who dared to challenge him. 

* * *

* * *

BARRISTAN

The battle was a carnage. Barristan of all his years as a knight had never seen a battle as intense as this. Barristan saw firsthand how Destructive dragons were. He looked at Daenerys with a mixture of fear and admiration. The young queen of hers that he had chosen on top of her dragon setting fire to her enemies.

The field smelled of death and ash, there were hundreds of charred corpses all over the battlefield. Barristan more than once had to put his hands to his mouth to prevent the smoke from seeping into his lungs.

Two hours later the battle was over. The whole field was a sea of corpses. Barristan watched as Daenerys approached with her dragon to her position. As the queen came down, they all knelt. Daenerys was beautiful, but coming down from her dragon in her armor she looked like a Valyrian goddess.

"Ser Barristan arise" Barristan rose "thanks your excellence, the battle is over, the slave masters and the children of the harpy have been defeated."

Daenerys smiled "I can see that, clear the field of corpses, we have to give a proper burial to these people, then I want you to bring me a report" Daenerys answered.

Once he returned to the pyramid he found Daenerys in the throne room with the rest of the commanders and advisers..

"Please I want a report on the situation" Daenerys began to speak.

"My queen, the vast majority of the corpses have been cleaned, most of them will be cremated" Ser Barristan began to speak.

"The vast majority of the children of the harpy within the walls have been eliminated," Gray worm began.

"And the slave masters" Daenerys asked.

"My queen, many of them died in their ships when attackers with your dragons, those who have surrendered have been captured" said Missandei. 

"Well I want everyone dead" Barristan wanted to protest but Daenerys silenced him "No Barristan, I will not forgive them, they have tried to kill me and attack my kingdom I will not give them mercy, if I leave them alive once I return to Westeros they will take advantage of my absence to return to establish exlavitude "Barristan was silent at his words, he had some truth.

Suddenly a soldier ran to the room "My queen Hizdahr zo Loraq has managed to escape, during the battle an infiltrated group of the children of the Harpy managed to free him, several guards have seen him escape on a ship that escapes to the east" commented the soldier.

Daenerys clenched her teeth and her fists angrily "Shit, I want a search party to intercept that ship." "My queen, there are also two people looking for an audience, one of them is Jorah Mormont."

* * *

* * *

TYRION LANNISTER 

Tyrion watched the great pyramid as he advanced toward the throne room. Tyrion still remembered the dragons of Queen Daenerys. Tyrion thrilled like a little boy, remembering the many times when he was little dreaming of having a dragon of his own.

A mixture of admiration and fear surged towards Daenerys, fear knowing what she was capable of doing with her dragons, Tyrion winced at the memory of the sea of charred corpses outside the city. Recalling the conversation with Daenerys Aegon Targaryen nephew, _ Your aunt is Aegon, the conqueror with boobs _ . Tyrion sighed he still had his doubts with the young prince if he really was Rhaegar's son.. 

A guard announced his presence in the throne room. Tyrion stared in amazement at Queen Daenerys Targayen, she was everything you could expect from a Targayen, an ethereal beauty, stunning lilac eyes with her silver hair. In the throne room Daenerys was surrounded by advisers, recognizing one, Ser Barristan Selmy, the last she heard from him is that he had been banished by the idiot of her nephew.

Jorah approached the queen kneeling before her "My queen I have returned." Daenerys stared at the two of them, when her gaze met hers, her face darkened.

"Jorah when I banished you, I never imagined that you would return with a traitorous lannister" Daenerys replied. Jorah looked down in shame "I have brought you the Lannister dwarf as a gift, he may be useful in the future."

"And how could a lannister be useful to me, who is the son of the man who ordered the murder of my nephews, Elia's children," Daenerys commented with poison.

"Well your excellence is because I am the biggest lannister assassin in history, I killed my mother at birth, I killed my father before coming here, and I could have killed Joffrey if I had the chance" Tyrion commented joining the conversation .

"You did not kill King Joffrey Waters" asked Barristan intrigued. Tyrion turned his attention to the old gentleman "ah Barristan, I'm glad to see you, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in better circumstances and answering your question I didn't kill my nephew, they framed me".

He paused before continuing "Ah Queen Daenerys, it seems your so-called nephew is alive, Aegon targayen the son of Rhaegar and Elia martell." When he finished he saw the shocked faces of Daenerys and Ser Barristan.

"You're lying, you're a liar, the Mountain killed Aegon and Rhaenys" Daenerys shouted angrily.

"I wish your Excellency were lying, when I killed my father, Varys the smuggling master took me out of the king's landing in the direction of pentos, and I discovered magistere ilyrio mopatis where he sent me to the golden company where I met Jon Connington who pretended his death taking care of the young aegon who pretended to be his son, we went to volantis and from there to Meereen "he paused before continuing, seeing the shocked face of Daenerys" the Young aegon had the intention of coming here and marrying you and to leave together to the west, but I convinced him to invade the west first, when we rested in volantis Jorah captured me and brought me here his majesty " 

Daenerys was shocked without being able to say a word.

"What proof do you have that he is Rhaegar's son?" Barristan asked in a tense but calm voice.

"Well he has the classic Valyrian appearance, purple eyes and silver hair and the boy is backed by Connington and Varys" Tyrion replied. Daenerys kept saying nothing "Even though there are things that do not fit in the story and it is that Varys has protected the boy while he sent assassins against Daenerys and Viserys".

"You say they have the gold company" Daenerys finally asked.

"If they have 20,000 soldiers plus 100 elephants right now, they will head west," Tyrion replied.

"And the intention of marrying me" she snorted "it seems that everyone wants to marry me, I don't trust you lannister, but if what you said is true thanks for the information"

After a while a soldier entered the room "Your Highness we have captured the ship where the prisoners escaped"

"Thank you soldier" replied Daenerys she turned her attention to the guests "Ser Barristan give our guests some available rooms" she answered as she got up "where will her excellence go" answered Barristan.

"I'm going to greet my husband" Daenerys replied with a malicious smile.

* * *

* * *

DAENERYS

Daenerys was on Drogon's back as she flew in the direction of the inmate ship. Her thoughts turned to her apparent nephew.

_ Where he has been hiding all this time while me and my brother wander the streets asking for food. _

_ How is it that she now appears with an army, above with the golden company. _

her thoughts went to Ilyrio.

_ If she was protecting our nephew because he never told me and my brother? _

  
  


This is all so confusing.

Be careful Daenerys the pampering dragon, she told a mind inside her, If this supposed nephew was a fake she would be in charge of bringing the motto of her house fire and her blood.

Daenerys saw the ship where they were being held. Giving orders to Drogon she landed on the deck of the ship, seeing Hizdhar being held back along with his men.

"Hizdhar my dear husband, good to see you, I assume you are delighted to see your wonderful wife" Daenerys answered wryly. Daenerys watched as she writhed in fear along with her companions.

“Please have mercy Daenerys "answered Hizdhar between moans and whimpers.

"Mercy? Did you have mercy when you tried to kill me with your men in the gladiator pits? , no Hizdhar you did not have mercy so I will not have either "with a wave of his hand his men led the group to the center of the ship, Drogon dangerously approached the group while the inmates cried and begged for mercy,

“Drogon Dracarys “immediately the dragon burned Hizdhar alive along with his companions. Daenerys did not take her gaze from her as she smiled and enjoyed herself watching her enemies burn alive.

_ Never again will I have mercy on those who do not deserve it. _

* * *

* * *

JON STARK 

Jon Stark went to Theon and his sister's rooms. He had decided to visit Theon before leaving with his men. Upon entering the room he found Theon next to his sister.

"Jon" Theon spoke in a low voice, her sister was stronger "Wow, it is the king of the north who finally deigns to visit us" Jon stared at her before looking back at Theon. "I can never forgive you Theon, you betrayed my brother, you looted Winterfell, you were a bastard with me when we grew up, if I'm not killing you it's because you helped Jeyne and took my brothers out of Winterfell.

"Sorry Jon" Theon replied looking at the ground embarrassed. Jon couldn't recognize the Theon in front of him, all his arrogance was gone. Part of him enjoyed seeing Theon so miserable, wishing it was he who had tortured Theon.

_ It seems that Ramsay had been torturing Theon. I will never feel sorry for you Theon, you deserve that and more. _

"What will he happen to us?" asked her sister crossing her arms over her shoulders.

"You will be my hostages, for the moment you will stay here, if you try to escape I will have no mercy" Jon left the room before hearing his response.

He quickly went to the castle courtyard where the troops were waiting. Tormund, when he saw him, smiled "Ah, you finally come out, Raven King, I thought you had screwed up and we wouldn't go to war".

Jon smiled at Tormund's behavior "Take it easy Tormund you will have your chance to bust heads" Tormund smiled at his comment. Mors umber approached them "Your Excellency the troops are ready".

"Okay, let's start the march" answered Jon. Beside him I notice the figure of Ghost "prepared to destroy our enemies" The direwolf replied licking his face, drawing a smile to Jon.

Jon noticed Val's figure approaching "Raven King". Jon smiled at her nickname "My Lady" Val made a face at her comment "I see you are leaving King Raven".

"Yes, when I have taken the castle, I will send you a crow ready to join us" Jon replied.

"Try not to get killed by Raven King" Val replied.

Jon smiled “Are you worried about me my lady? Jon scoffed.

"I don't want to see you get up again, it's quite disturbing" Jon laughed at his comment "We'll see you again Val".

A smile appeared on Val's face "I hope so Raven King or else I will castrate you."

Jon left the black castle while in the sky his Winter Dragon flew over the troops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Daenerys deals with tyrion.
> 
> 2.Jon stark shows in his campaign that you should never play with a wolf

Daenerys Targaryen

Daenerys watched as the small figure of Tyrion the dwarf entered his solar flanked by Ser Barristan and a few unsullied.

  
  


"Your grace did not expect to meet you so soon," Tyrion spoke as she sat down in the chair and went over to get some wine.

  
  


“Greetings, my lord, I'm here to talk about my supposed nephew. I have to say that you left me a little shocked when I found out about this Aegon Targaryen. You know that Ilyrio mopatis welcomed my brother and me for a year and never spoke to us about this nephew of ours."

Replied Daenerys as she carefully observed the dwarf in front of her.

  
  


"I must say that I also have my doubts from the first moment. I find it very strange that Varys back this nephew of yours. I have to say that the eunuch always has his tricks," 

Tyrion commented while he was silent for a thought.

  
  


"You have something to say, my lord," Daenerys commented when she saw that he was thoughtful.

  
  


"To something that does not fit me, I mean when I was in the mansion of Illyrio, there was a statue of a young man," Tyrion commented; Daenerys remembered the statue when she was walking through the mansion, _what does the statue have to do with all this?_

  
  


"Forgive my lord, but what does the statue have to do with all this?" Daenerys asked, confused.

  
  


"Well, I have to say that the statue looked exactly the same as your supposed nephew, which does not add up because I asked him who the statue was and he told me it was the young man, but as far as I know, the young man was only a poor merchant "Tyrion answered while sipping some wine.

  
  


Daenerys turned her gaze to Barristan, who was looking at him with concerned eyes. She turned her attention to Tyrion; what army supports my nephew? ".

"The golden company, my queen."

  
  


Daenerys gave a bitter laugh. "This is a joke in bad taste, you know my lord my brother once sought the support of the golden company, they laughed at him and called him the beggar king, and now this supposed nephew has the golden company, the gods are playing a bad joke on me "Daenerys replied as she put her hands to her head, massaging her forehead" What do you think of all this Barristan, "Daenerys asked turning her attention to the knight.

  
  


"I met Princess Elia Martell deeply loved her children; I find it hard to believe that she would save one over the other, for others it is too suspicious that Varys pulls the strings from behind and that the golden company back them up is even more suspicious" I answer Barristan, Daenerys nodded at his words.

  
  


"This person is a phony, and he is not my nephew. He is surely a Blackfyre who pretends to be my dead nephew," Daenerys replied bitterly.

  
  


"The only way to unravel this mystery is to interrogate Ilyrio Mopatis," added Tyrion.

  
  


"Thank you, my lord, for the information provided; I wanted to ask you why you have come to me," Daenerys asked. Tyrion sighed before answering, 

"I want revenge against my family, and I want to get back what is mine Casterly Rock.”

  
  


Daenerys raised an eyebrow at his reply. 

"Just that, my lord, I thought you were here to propose a wedding with my fake nephew."

  
  


"I have to say that from the moment I had my doubts, he wanted to come here to marry you and have your dragons. I convinced him to start conquering the west instead of coming to beg for a marriage," answered Tyrion.

  
  


Daenerys let out a smile. 

"Thank God he didn't come; I don't know what he would do if I knew he was a fake" he paused before continuing, "You can go back to your rooms to rest if I need something, I'll call you" Tyrion nodded with a bow as he left of the room.

  
  


"What do you think of the situation, Your Highness," asked Barristan upon seeing her indecisive face.

  
  


"I don't know what to think. On the one hand, I would like him to be my true nephew. He would not be the last dragon; if we discover that he is really a Blackfyre, I will have no mercy," Daenerys replied. Barristan nodded.

  
  


"What are the steps to take from now on, your grace?" Asked Barristan.

"We will finish off the yunkai masters. An army of Dothraki are heading here; once we finish off the masters, we will end the center of Volantis slavery," Daenerys replied.

  
  


"May I ask why we will attack volantis," asked Barristan, confused.

  
  


“When I was at the top of Drogon, I saw several ships from the free cities, and the most numerous were from volantis. Volantis is a city that has to lose a lot for my regime of not supporting slavery, and I cannot return to the Westeros, leaving my enemies Unpunished "Daenerys answered forcefully.

  
  


“When will we march against yunkai? "

  
  


"In a week, I want our troops to rest," Daenerys answered. 

Instantly an immaculate guard entered. "My queen Victarion Greyjoy is here to obtain an audience," 

Replied the guard with a bow.

Daenerys turned her gaze to Barristan before replying, "Okay, tell him to come."

* * *

* * *

Jon stark.

Jon watched the powerless fortress of the Boltons, not as powerless as Winterfell but still impressive. To his right was Mors Umber surrounded by giants; to his left was Tormund along with Varamyr leading the free people.

  
  


"Your grace, did we start the attack?" Asked the Umber. Jon stroked Ghost's snout; since they left, Ghost got his own pack, walking and hunting near the camp.

  
  


"If Mors tell your troops to start the siege, I want you to use the giants, and we will teach those damn boltons who the true Northerners are,'' Jon replied. A malicious laugh appeared on Mors's face as he ordered his troops to advance with the giants.

They quickly pounced on the enemy upon the enemy, the Bolton garrison counterattack with arrows and archers. But Jon knew the truth; he would not last more than one day as soon as they had men to support the castle; the vast majority will surely be in Winterfell.

_Just wait, Bolton, I will kill your bastard son, let Ghost and his wolves eat them alive, and the remains I will give to my dragon._

Three hours after starting the siege, the Umber, supported by the giants, managed to break down the main gate. A wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Who has the north" yelled Jon, raising his sword high.

.“Stark!”.

“Stark!.”

“Stark!.”

  
  


The crowd yelled as they advanced into the castle. In the air, his dragon Winter roared in approval. A smile appeared on his face as he felt his dragon supporting him from the sky.

_Just wait, Bolton, Frey, everyone will pay for damaging the stark house._

Upon entering the castle, the first order he gave was to remove all the flayed men’s flags, replacing them with the Stark flags.

"Now that we are all assembled, we will plan the next steps," answered Jon once his commanders were assembled.

"What are your orders, your grace," asked Mors umber. Jon turned to him with a dark smile. 

"We will send a letter to the damned Lord Bolton advising that his precious castle now belongs to us; he will surely send his bastard towards us" Jon turned his attention to Varamyr. 

"I want you to send a crow to Val to be prepared, once we know that the bastard Bolton will attack. "

  
  


"How will we attack his troops?" Asked Tormund. Jon turned in his direction with a smile. 

"When night falls, the wolves come out to attack, and we will be those wolves that attack at night.

  
  


Varamyr smiled at the meaning Jon was saying.

  
  


"Now leave me. I have to write a letter to the bastard Bolton," answered Jon; immediately afterward, everyone left the room. Jon walked over to Ghost, who had huddled in the corner.

  
  


"Very good boy, we'll get into action shortly," said Jon while stroking the wolf's snout.

  
  


Jon turned his attention to his desk, ready to mock the Boltons.

  
  


“Dear Roose Bolton ……

* * *

* * *

Bastard Bolton _._

"Please, I beg you, I do not want to die," answered the poor villager as Ramsay's hunting dogs stalked him. A sadistic smile appeared on Ramsay's face as he reveled in the poor villager's fear and despair.

  
  


"You don't want to die, do you," asked Ramsey with a smile. Ever since he lost his favorite pet, Reed had been bored, and he missed raping poor Jeyne Pole and causing great suffering to the wretched Theon.

"Yes," assisted the damn villager while sobbing low.

  
  


"If you manage to get out of my dogs alive, I will spare your life," she replied with a predatory smile on her face.

The poor villager started running into the wolf forest. Ramsay smiled as she released her hunting dogs. Today would be a fun day.

As he listened to his dogs, he drew his bow, ready to begin the hunt. It crept through the forest while locating its prey. After a while, he found the poor villager trying to dodge his dogs.

He smiled as he pulled out an arrow and placed it on the bow. He waited a few seconds until his target was within range and shot the arrow. The arrow went through his left leg.

A heartbreaking scream came from the villager. Ramsay smiled as she watched as her dogs pounced on their target, one of the dogs ripping her throat while the others ripped the other parts.

  
  


Upon returning to Winterfell, he was summoned by his father, who was in the throne room. Upon his arrival, his father was with several Freys and several northern nobles. His father had a serious face when he saw him indicating that something bad had happened.

"Ramsey have a seat; we have things to talk about," his father replied. Ramsey nodded as he sat down next to his father.

"Gentlemen, we have gathered here today to face the threat of the savages and rebels to the north," began Roose Bolton.

"What business do we have to discuss, my lord," asked a northern lord.

"The bastard Ned stark has left the wall and is heading here with an army of savages," answered Lord Bolton.

"That is not a problem, my lord; an army of savages is no match for us," replied a Frey raising his sword high.

suddenly the Maester entered panting, "My lord has arrived a Dreadfort letter."

"Read it aloud, my lord," answered Lord Bolton.

The maester swallowed hard before reading the letter aloud.

"Dear Roose Bolton, I send you this letter to warn you that I have taken your damn castle and now I'm going for you; I will kill your damn Bastard who is nothing more than a mad dog, I know of your damn traitorous game, you have tried to deceive me when not you have my sister pass her off as a servant, you bastard, I will kill you and your father's traitor, I will kill all the damn Freys I find, I swear by the old gods that I will make my wolves eat your bastard, I will use your blood As an offering to the ancient gods, the north remembers, House Stark remembers, winter is coming for House Bolton."

King Jon Stark, heir to King Robb Stark Lord of Winterfell l, King in the North, and King of Winter.

  
  


When he finished, everyone was silent, looking at his father, whose eyes were cold as ice. But Ramsay's face was red with rage. He looked like a mad dog foaming at the mouth.

_How dare that damn bastard crown himself king, damn bastard, I'll kill you and your army._

Ramsay, with his face red with rage, turned to his father. "Father, give me an army and let me finish him off; I will show that bastard who is the master of the north," he replied, foaming at the mouth.

"Your son is right; you have to end this before he gets a lot of support," answered a Frey from the room.

His father directed all his attention, "you will limp 4,000 men, and you will go to recover our house, do not fail me, Ramsay," answered Lord Bolton.

A sadistic smile appeared on her face. "Of course, father, I will not fail you.”

* * *

* * *

Jon stark 

Jon smiled as he read the letter informing him that Bolton forces were heading towards him.

_I'll kill you, bastard._ He smiled at his dark thoughts on the possible ways he would kill Ramsay.

He summoned his generals, ready to begin his plans.

"My lords Boltons are heading towards us; I want you to send a crow to all our allies and for them to go towards Winterfell." 

Jon began before turning his attention to Tormund. "I want you to send a crow to Val to meet us at the road tomorrow; we will march to crush the Bolton forces "all nodded as they prepared to carry out orders.

.

A smile appeared on Jon's face; come _to my bastard, I'll dig my claws into your neck._

A week later, they located Ramsay's forces, met with Val's army and camped in a wooded field. As night fell, she met Varamyr.

"I have to say, king raven, of all people, never expect a move like yours," Varamyr spoke with a smile.

Jon smiled. "Tonight, the Boltons will know why they will never step on a wolf's tail."

"When you are ready, let me know I have my bears ready along with my direwolves," answered Varamyr. Jon nodded as he made his way to his tent. His dragon Winter was next to his tent when he saw him approached the dragon caressing his snout, earning a purr from the Dragon. Upon arrival, he lay down on his makeshift bed while relaxing his mind, and there would be his third eye as he felt how he got into Ghost's skin.

* * *

* * *

The Hour of the Wolf

Ghost moved slowly through the forest; behind him was the pack he had managed to gather. To her left was a friendly herd along with large bears.

They advanced slowly towards the enemy camp. Ghost had clear orders from her human. I watch the moon high in the sky. Turning her attention towards the camp, she observed that everything was silent except for some guards. They weren't a problem for him; he could easily finish them off.

Ghost turned his attention to two guards who were drinking. I did not know what awaited them. _Ghost attacks_ , he heard the voice of her human inside her head.

  
  


Ghost carried out the order at once, quickly digging his fangs into the neck of one of the guards. They were not given a chance to defend themselves. One of their companions lunged at the other guard ripping her throat out.

Ghost quickly entered a tent, found her enemies asleep. He didn't care. He pounced on his enemies, digging his fangs into their throats, tearing their flesh, delighting in the taste of their blood.

The camp quickly fell into chaos. Ghost came out of the tent with blood on his snout; he saw how the direwolves pounced on the soldiers discharging them with their powerful jaws.

  
  


Ghost and his littermates pounced on some soldiers. When they finished with them, they saw how the giant bears crossed the camp, tearing and cutting all the enemies ahead.

The soldiers began to leave their tents, scared of the attack. Ghost pounced on the soldiers who barely understood the situation, hearing their screams of terror and the creaking of their bones being ripped away.

_Ghost returns to me. Ghost_ obeyed his human, letting out a powerful howl left the camp, followed by the wolves and bears.

Opening his eyes, Jon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta Jxcamacho04 for helping me in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Jon stark vs Ramsay bolton  
> 2\. Daenerys plans her next steps.

Jon Stark 

"So the attack was a success? Val asked as Jon gathered the generals together to plan the next attack attack. Jon smiled at Val "Of course Ghost and his pack skinned several Bolton soldiers alive" he paused before turning his gaze towards Varamyr "Did not count, the bears and direwolves of Varamyr, together they had a great feast with the Bolton soldiers" Jon replied with a smile.

Varamyr smiled as Tormund and Mors umber roared with laughter.

"Those damn Boltons deserve it," Mors umber replied with a laugh.

"I say that we attack those bastards now, they will not expect an attack, they think that we are still in their damn castle" Tormund replied.

"You are right tomorrow we will meet the Bolton troops, we will wait for them to pass the forest to attack them by surprise" Jon answered taking out a map of the north, pointing to the nearby forest.

"Don't you think they will be more prepared now that they have suffered a surprise attack? Val asked.

"We will attack them in broad daylight, we will not wait until at night, if we attack at night they will be more alert, Ramsay is an idiot who has come confident thinking that he would find a savage army and not a prepared army, he barely sends scouts to cover the ground, We will use that to our advantage "Jon replied as Ghost perched next to him.

Jon scratched the head of the Direwolf as everyone in the room attended "That's all tomorrow I want all their forces ready, they are all fired."

Later that day Jon was sharpening his Valyrian steel sword while Ghost rested beside him. In the air Winter flew freely through the sky before swooping down to land next to Jon.

Jon scratched the dragon's head. Every day Winter was more developed, he used to go hunting with Ghost in the nearby forests, honestly Jon did not know what to do when the dragon had reached adulthood, where would he put it? What would he eat? those were many of his questions that floated in his head.

Jon heard someone approach him from behind, alerting him.

"Whoever you are, show yourself".

"I don't know how you can be so calm with that flying lizard" answered a voice that he knew well. Turning around to face Val.

"It's not a flying lizard, it's a dragon," replied Jon mockingly as he watched Val's incredulous gaze. 

"What are you doing here Val?" asked Jon with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Tormund and the others are drinking and telling obscene jokes.

Jon laughed "You are not thinking of stealing my lady" asked Jon with a funny eyebrow raised.

"Oh for God's sake I warned you that you could try to sleep with me, of course if you feel like being castrated in the attempt" answered Val with a cheeky smile "of course if you still keep your vows" she said funny.

Jon stood up and slowly walked towards Val, standing inches away from his face with a cheeky smile.

"You think I don't realize how you are looking at me, looking at me like a woman in heat" she answered while she was holding Val by the waist, whispering to her ear "I know you want me to steal Val from you, and I will do it, when I have Winterfell again I swear by the ancient gods that I will steal and fuck you" he answered before releasing Val and walking away with a winning smile noticing how Val was biting her lips.

* * *

* * *

The time for the attack had come. Jon was together with Ghost and his pack ready to attack . He had left Winter in the rear , the dragon was still small so it would be an easy target to drift , moreover Winter would be used as a surprise attack against the Bolton if things got bad . 

He ordered the troops to keep their position while they saw the Falange Bolton approaching. On the other side of the forest was Mors umber together with Tormund and the giants . 

Jon glimpsed in the centre of the enemy march the figure of Ramsay Bolton . A sadistic smile adorned his face.

_Come you bastard, it's time for the wolf to go and hunt its prey._

Waiting for the enemy troops to start crossing their side of the forest while their troops patiently wait for their order . Out of the corner of his eye he saw Val preparing his spear ready for combat .

Caressing Ghost's fur he saw how the enemy soldiers were advancing slowly without realizing the danger that lay ahead.

With a furious battle cry he gave the order to attack his troops. 

His troops quickly rushed to the Boltons, catching them off guard. Jon advanced quickly towards his enemies. He saw how the Bolton soldiers formed their famous Phalange. Jon smiled, no matter how much they protected themselves, the giants and the direwolves would break their defences.

Jon saw a ghost rushing towards his enemies , destroying the throat of one of them while his companions of the pack rushed towards the others . 

Swinging his sword Jon cut one enemy soldier in half while he stopped the stab of another one, moving quickly he cut the throat of another enemy soldier. On his left he saw Val and other lancers crossing the enemy lines .

Jon smiled while he saw how the scared Bolton soldiers were crossed by the giants that appear from the forest. 

Everything was happening as he had foreseen. And to think that the bastard deceived him by saying that he had defeated Stannis , someone as stupid as him could not have defeated a veteran general like Stannis .

Feeling his blood lust increasing , he advanced through and cut his enemies , enjoying their suffering . His whole body was burning with emotion while he was destroying and cutting his enemies, adrenaline was flowing through his whole body, Jon had never felt more alive to see how the soldiers Frey and Bolton were massacred filling him with a dark satisfaction.

Entering Ghost's body he tore several soldiers apart before returning to his own body.

The whole battlefield was filled with corpses .

"Kill all the damned Frey and Bolton , kill all the traitors , he shouted at the top of his lungs while he pierced one of them through the skull .

His men responded with a roar as he rushed against the enemy soldiers.

Jon's eyesight was concentrated on one person. He tightened his grip on his sword as he cursed underneath.

_Bolton._

The bastard was surrounded by a dozen guards and soldiers. He wouldn't let him run away from the battle, he would make him pay for all his sins.

He advanced quickly towards the centre of the enemy formation with Ghost at his side.

"Wun Wun I need you to have passed me" said Jon when he noticed the huge figure of the giant . The giant joined in as he advanced Jon and Ghost . The giant grabbed a large log, swinging back and forth as enemy soldiers flew out.

Jon noticed how the look of Ramsay was filled with fear while he ordered the retreat. 

Jon accelerated the pace, he wouldn't let the bloody bastard get away from him. Several guards of Ramsay rushed at him, but a quick movement of his sword finished with two guards , Ghost pierced the neck of another soldier . Wun Wun finished with the rest of the guard leaving a cowardly Ramsay on the ground.

"But look who we have here" answered Jon with a cruel smile.

"You bastard ....." Jon didn't let him finish before his knee sank in his face, hitting his face furiously.

"Damn you crazy dog, look at you Ramsay, your army is annihilated, you lost bastard, soon your shitty father will be finished and you with him, your damn family of traitors" replied Jon while beating ramsay on the chest. When he was released, Ramsay fell on the ground coughing blood. 

A cruel smile appeared on his face while he saw the bastard babbling. The very image of the bastard lying on the ground brought out his darkest intentions. 

He needed the bastard to suffer , he needed to make his family pay for all the pain and suffering they did to the Stark house . He smiled darkly while beating the bastard's chest .

"Get up you bastard, take your sword, you were not going to finish me" Jon mocked while he saw how Ramsay got up with difficulty.

"Come, you bastard, I will make you pay for all the pain you have caused my family.

Then a furious Ramsay swung his sword towards Jon, Jon easily avoided his attack mocking him.

"That's what you can do you bastard" a cry of fury came from Ramsay as he charged back at Jon.

Jon stopped and dodged all his attacks while he saw Ramsay more tired .

"I am disappointed in you, you bastard, I thought your blades were sharp, but you proved to be a disappointment, of course your father preferred Domeric.”

"Shut up you bastard I will defeat you and ....." Jon did not let him finish when his fist hit his face , Ramsay fell to the ground while Jon pounced on it hitting hard on his face and chest . 

Then in an extremely fast movement Jon cut Ramsay's left arm . A cry of pain filled the battlefield . Jon smiled as he saw the bastard writhing in pain and crying over his hand that had just been cut off .

He then grabbed Ramsay by the neck and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

  
  
  


"You feel that, Ramsay, you feel that pain".

He then furiously beat Ramsay's chest "all your life you have tortured others, How does it feel when it is you when they torture you?, don't worry Ramsay you are not going to die yet I have plans for you" Jon turned his attention to Tormund and Varamyr who were waiting.

"Take this bastard to get his wound healed, I have plans for him"

he answered with a dark smile. 

* * *

* * *

Daenerys

The Queen of Meereen was in the bathroom of her room while she was reviewing the latest events. She had managed to restore order to the city. Then she sent the Unsullied to recover Yunkai and free Daario .

His lover came back in a bad condition , he could not blame him , he still remembered the huge sex session they had once Daario recovered . Daenerys still remembered Victarion and his attempt to control the dragons .

He remembered how Victarion demanded him to marry his brother or else he would use the horn to steal the dragons.

Daenerys had laughed at that possibility , but when Victarion pulled out the dragons' horn and his red priest blew the horn , his dragons had screamed in pain while twisting on the ground . 

Thank God that he managed to control Drogo and then burn both Victarion and his red priest . 

When the effect of the horn ended, his dragons were weakened . Daenerys had never felt so much fear as in that moment . For a moment she thought that she would lose her children, her dragons , just because Drogo left her, her heart shrank .

She would never make the mistake of underestimating her enemy .

Now that the three slave cities were in her control again , it was time to plan her next steps .

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the soft hands of Daario .

"My queen you are thinking about" , I ask sensually in your ear . Daenerys purred satisfied .

"I am thinking about my next movements".

"What are your plans?"

"Volantis , my next goal will be Volantis , once Volantis is over we will go to Pentos to get answers , after that we will start our campaign in Westeros ," answered Daenerys excitedly . I can finally go home.

"Do you think the boy is your nephew?" asked Daario cautiously.

"I don't think so, the fact that Illyrian hid him from us is quite suspicious".

"What if he turns out to be your nephew?"

  
  


Daenerys breathed a sigh "If it turns out that he is my nephew I will not fight him, I do not want a second dragon dance, I will stay here in my kingdom in Meereen" Daario nodded at the prospect.

"What will you do with him Lannister?" 

"At the moment I have Barristan watching me, the fact that he only comes to me for revenge is one of the reasons why he mistrusts me.

"Take me to bed, Daario" she answered with a mischievous smile. Daario smiled as he pulled out his handsome valyrian body. That day, like many others, he was dreaming of his shadow lover. Even when Daario's dick was slipping into her tight pussy he could only see the dark haired man , and for a moment he thought he saw a dragon and a white wolf .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jon captures Winterfell.  
> 2\. a truth comes to light.  
> 3 . beyond the wall bloodraven makes the move of him.  
> 4\. a dragon king is crowned

Jon stark 

It had been a week since Jon had managed to defeat the bastard Bolton. Most of the survivors had surrendered . Of the nearly 5,000 soldiers he had brought with him, only 1,500 had survived. Jon had decreed that the vast majority would be sent to serve the Night's Watch .

The wall will need as many people as possible. The Others, if the gods will it, will not begin their campaign soon. 

_I need to end this war soon_.

Jon convened his court martial to discuss next steps.

"King Jon, what are the next steps?" commented Mors Umber, in the room were Val, Tormund, Varamyr and several northern nobles who joined Jon once the son's victory over the Boltons and Freys had been crowned. 

"I want you to send a raven to Lord Manderly, tell him to start moving all his troops to Winterfell along with Lord Glover, I want them to start laying siege to Winterfell," Jon replied.

"I want us to start marching on Winterfell in three days," Jon added.

"How long will it take us to reach Winterfell," Tormund asked. 

"About a fortnight, twenty if there's not too much snow," Mors Umber replied. 

"Very well, I want you to have the troops ready in a few days, this meeting is over, you are all dismissed," replied Jon. At once everyone present left the conference room. 

That same day Jon decided to go hunting with his dragon and direwolf. Winter and Ghost hunted together an unsuspecting stag . Ghost dug his claws into the throat of the stag , then the dragon burned the remains of the stag .

As he rested with his two animals, hundreds of problems came to mind. 

_When I regain the North, what is the way forward?_ One of their aims was to free the prisoners held in the Twins and bring down House Frey.

_When I finish my campaign in the Twins, should I fortify the neck?_ Jon doubted the Lannisters would stand by while they lost the North and the twins . _Surely that Lion bitch would not let a son of Ned stark control the North alive ._

  
  


One thing was clear, the south would try to attack and control the north. One of Jon's greatest fears was to end up between two enemies, the Others attacking from the north and the Lannisters attacking from the south. 

It would be a catastrophic situation for the north to have to face two enemies at once. Even though they now had a dragon , Jon was not getting his hopes up , the dragon was still young and small , it would take years to grow up to make a difference among their enemies . But seeing how fast his dragon was growing, he had an intuition that he would be the terror of his enemies very soon.

* * *

* * *

At last Jon and his army had reached Winterfell. Jon located the tents of Lord Glover and Lord Manderly. 

"Your Grace, it is a pleasure to see you have arrived," both Lords said in unison as they knelt. 

"It is a pleasure to see you my lords" he gestured for them to rise "I see you have begun the siege , some message from the traitor Bolton".

"No my King , we have tried to obtain a surrender , but they refuse to surrender " replied Lord Glover . Jon gritted his teeth. "Very well bring me the Bolton bastard. 

"My lord, what are you going to do to the prisoner?" asked Mors Umber. Jon smiled a sadistic smile "I'm just going to show Lord Bolton how we treat traitors in the north" a smirk appeared on Mors Umber's face.

They brought the Bolton bastard in chains . Jon gave orders to bring the Bastard to the front of the Stark camp. 

"Lord Bolton , you traitorous bastard , I have your bastard son , surrender yourself and your army , and I promise you that you and your son will be condemned to the wall " spoke loudly Jon as he held the Bolton bastard . Jon gave orders to cut out Ramsay's tongue for his many crimes to the north. 

Jon couldn't help but smile at the sorry state of the Bolton bastard. Seeing that he no longer had that smug look on his face left a pleasant taste. 

Lord Bolton stood with a troop of archers at the central wall of Winterfell. His face was full of anger as he looked between Jon and his bastard . 

"Turn back you and your bastard army," Lord Bolton replied in a voice as cold as ice. Jon smiled at his insult "It's King Jon Stark to you traitor , I have your castle , I have your bastard , before long I will have my castle back why don't we do this in a civilized manner , you and your son join the night's watch for your crimes in return I don't have to kill you ".

"I will never surrender to you bastard and your army of savages, this is my offer, release my son Ramsay Bolton and rejoin the night's watch in return you will not be handed over to the king's justice," Roose Bolton replied.

  
  


Jon let out a bitter laugh "You are a fool if you think I will meet your demands, very well traitor, I have given mercy to you and your traitorous family, now you will know why you should never have betrayed house Stark and we will starting with your traitorous son".

With a beckoning he sent for Varamyr and two Umber guards holding Ramsay Varamyr brought with him an axe ready for use.

"For your crimes against the North and House Stark I condemn you to die your execution by blood eagle." As he finished, Ramsay's eyes filled with fear and dread, trying unsuccessfully to escape his terrible execution. Jon took the axe from Varamyr's hands and immediately pierced Ramsay's right lung. A choked cry came from Ramsay as dark satisfaction filled Jon's face.

  
  


_That's right you bastard, I'll make you pay for all the damage you've done to me._

  
  


Immediately afterwards he pierced Ramsay's right lung. Blood gushed from the punctured lungs as Ramsay suffered a slow and painful death, after a few moments Ramsay's face was lifeless as Jon smiled at the bastard's corpse. He turned his gaze to Roose Bolton the man had looked away unable to witness his son's execution .

"We have all the troops ready," Jon asked his officers after the execution was over. No one said anything but Jon could see faces full of fear among the northern lords, among the free people there were faces of approval.

"If your excellency we can begin the siege," commented Lord Manderly. Jon turned his attention to Mors Umber. "I want your giants to attack the main gate, once we break down the gate the castle will not hold for long.

The siege began an hour later and just as he had predicted the giants made their way into the castle. The castle defences quickly surrendered as Jon and his direwolf entered. In the skies Winter flew over the castle roaring . Jon saw the fear in many of the defenders as the dragon flew over the castle . 

Jon captures the traitor Roose as he tries to escape through the catacombs of the ancient kings of Winter.

"But look who we have here, Roose Bolton the traitor to the north, I told you I would finish you and your son," Jon replied as he furiously slapped his face.

"Take him to the cells, I have a great execution planned for him.

* * *

* * *

"Ah Jon Stark, the King in the North," remarked one of the lords gathered at Winterfell's great banquet for the victory celebration. Honestly in Jon's wildest dreams he never thought he would be sitting on the Winterfell throne as he watched the lords and free folk laugh and sing.

A voice in his head told him he was usurping his brothers , the voice of Lady catelyn . Jon put those thoughts out of his head , _I am king now and a king has to do what is best for his people ._

"Ah, Raven King, you have a cozy castle," Tormund commented as he sat down beside him.

"What can I tell you Winterfell is built on hot springs," Jon replied, and both friends smiled and laughed.

"My king, now that we have taken Winterfell, what are our plans," commented Lord Glover.

The whole room fell silent, waiting for their king's answer.

"Now that we have the North in our control it is time to consolidate our power, I will send letters to all the lords to swear an oath to House Stark and hold the public execution of the traitor Roose Bolton," Jon replied.

"My lord the Iron Throne will not stand still while House Stark returns to power," commented a northern lord.

"True, I intend to send a force to liberate the Frey twins and free our men," several men roared in approval.

"Raven King, what will happen to the people of Hardcome you promised to help the free people," replied Val, who was seated next to several spearmen.

Jon turned his attention to Lord Manderly. "Lord Manderly once Lord Bolton's execution is over you will go and gather your fleet," the lord nodded in approval.

Once the banquet was over Jon made his way to his chambers. He was pleasantly surprised to find Val lying on his bed. The very presence of the stunning wildling woman made his blood rush to his limb.

"Val, what are you doing here?"

Val gave him a predatory look as she examined his body. "I believe you promised to steal from me once you got your castle," she purred as she approached Jon. Jon grabbed Val around the waist. "Mmmm, I think I'm the one who has to steal you, according to your traditions".

Jon rested his head on Val's neck , breathing in her scent .

"Mmmm I couldn't wait to have you , plus you have the warmest room" Jon smiled before crashing his lips against Val's . They both crashed against the bed . Jon wasted no time in removing Val's clothes . Val wasn't far behind and started to remove Jon's clothes. 

  
  


After a while they were both naked. Jon examined Val's beautiful body with lustful eyes. Taking one of her breasts into his mouth as he played with the other getting a sigh from Val. Once he was done with one he immediately took the other. Once he finished playing with both nipples he placed his manhood between Val's slippery folds.

Entering in a single thrust , Jon felt his walls tighten as he entered inside Val .They both let out a restrained sigh , Jon captured Val's lips as he increased his onslaught .

"Faster "moaned Val between thrusts as her nails raked Jon's back . Jon was happy to do her bidding and quickly increased the pace of the penetrations. Jon marvelled at the sight before him , Val's tits bounced from his furious pace , her honey coloured hair wasted all over the bed , Jon buried his face in her hair , inhaling her sweet smell . 

Jon felt Val's pussy contract before she screamed his name out loud. By now more than one should know what their king was doing. Not that it was something Jon cared about , he cared more about his own pleasure and the satisfaction of having managed to steal Val . Jon felt his balls tighten before releasing his seed inside Val's womb . They both lay down tired and sweaty before falling asleep in Val's arms.

* * *

* * *

"My king Lord Reed has just taken and wishes to speak with you" commented a guard as Jon 

"Very well, take him to my chamber," the guard bowed before leaving. It had been a fortnight since he managed to reclaim Winterfell. Since that time he had spent every night with Val. If anyone had told him a few years ago that he would end up between the legs of the most beautiful wildling woman and be king he would have laughed.

"My king, it is a pleasure to see you again," Lord Reed replied with a bow as he appeared.

Jon raised his eyebrow in confusion "It is a pleasure to see you my lord, but I am a little confused, I don't think we have ever met before".

Lord Reed smiled "I don't think you remember, when I met you your mother had just given birth".

Jon felt his heart sink at the mention of his mother. "Do you know my mother?" he asked faintly, almost as a whisper. 

"Of course that's why I've come, but before I go any further I want to know what Ned told you about your mother”.

  
  


Jon painfully recalled Ned's last words to him about his mother. "When I went to the wall, my father told me before I left that he would tell me about my father, I asked him about my mother but he refused to tell me, those were his last words.

Reed shrunk back in his seat somewhat perturbed "That's all he told you about your mother?".

"Yes."

Reed sighed deeply before replying "My king may I be allowed to tell you this information elsewhere more privately "Jon was surprised at his request but agreed. They both walked in silence towards the crypts of Winterfell. 

"Why have you brought me here my Lord , I hope you are not trying to assassinate me ."

Lord Reed gave him a sad smile "Because your mother is buried here" .

Jon was shocked at this suggestion "What are you implying my lord?" .

They both stood before the crypt of their Aunt Lyanna "My lord before we begin I would like you to look at these documents with me" Lord Reed pulled out some documents and handed them to him. As Jon looked at the documents he was even more confused....

As he read the documents he realised that they were the marriage certificate between Prince Rhaegar and his aunt Lyanna Stark and the birth certificate of a prince.

"My lord why are you handing me this , you mean my aunt was not kidnapped and she married Prince Rhaegar ?".

"Indeed, she was never kidnapped, she eloped for love with Prince Rhaegar.

Jon was even more confused by the revelation "But why are you telling me this, what does it have to do with my mother?".

Lord Reed looked with a sad face at Jon "When we found you Ned and I had gone to dorne to find your mother , we found her in the tower of joy , we were forced to fight the three remaining members of the Kingsguard , when we finished killing Arthur Dayne your father ran inside the tower of joy only to find your mother on her deathbed , with his last strength he made her promise to look after you and keep you safe , because he knew Robert baratheon would kill you if he knew you existed".

  
  


Jon felt himself running out of air at the revelation, his head was spinning, Jon began to feel dizzy "You're saying?

"Yes, your mother is Lyanna Stark and your father is Prince Rhaegar Targayen," he said.

  
  
  
  


Jon felt all his strength leave him, instinctively he leaned against the wall, Lord Reed immediately came over to help hold him down. He looked again at the documents, especially his birth certificate.

_Birth certificate of Prince Daemon Targayen , son of Prince Rhaegar Targayen and Lyanna Stark ......._

His true name, he was not a bastard, he was a Targayen prince, his whole life had been a lie. Lady Catelyn's slights had been for nothing , he joined the night's watch to stop being Ned Stark's bastard , the supposed stain on Ned Stark's honor , he gave his life for the night's watch for nothing .But now it all made sense , his Father...Uncle Ned's refusal to tell him about his mother , his connection to his dragon , that only those with Valyrian blood could ride and own a dragon . 

It had all been for nothing, a thousand feelings flowing inside him. "Why did you never tell me?" he asked as he managed to gather the strength to look up at Lord Reed with his tear-filled eyes. 

Lord Reed gave her a sad smile "He thought it was the way to keep you safe.

"Why didn't he ever tell me before I joined the wall?".

"I will honestly never understand why he never told you, you had the right to know who your parents were before you joined the Night's Watch".

The feelings of sadness were replaced by anger and disappointment. "He lied to me, he let me join the night's watch, he let my life go to waste on that damned wall of ice," she replied as she screamed and punched the wall in fury. 

Lord Reed sighed, "I'll never understand Ned's decision, but everything he did for what he thought was for your good".

Jon let out a bitter laugh "For my good ? what good would it do me to be among criminals and rapists , no Lord Reed sent me to the wall knowing that by the time I have sworn my vows I would have no right to anything.... I all my life have wanted to be a Stark ... but ...but ...but now I don't know who I am "he replied shakily holding his hands to his head .

I was never a bastard, but I'm not a Stark either, hell it's safe for the northern nobles to stop following me because I'm a Targayen. 

"You're still a Stark, you're Daemon Targayen, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targayen".

His real name hit him hard "Many of those who follow me because they think I'm Ned Stark's son, hell I feel like a pretender and a usurper".

  
  


"But you are not Jon , you are a son of the north , you may be a Targayen but you are also a Stark , the blood of the kings of winter flow through your blood , you are both a dragon and a wolf Jon . It's time for you to be who you were meant to be, you are a king Jon you were always meant to be king, it's time for you to kill the bastard Jon, kill the bastard and let Daemon Targayen grow up".

_Kill the boy Jon snow , kill the boy and let the man grow up ._

Maester Aemon's words flowed in his head.

Maester Aemon, his great-uncle, a kinsman he could never know. _I wish you knew who he really was, Uncle, I will always miss your advice._

He turned his gaze to Lord Reed who stood beside him looking up at him expectantly, "Thank you Lord Reed, thank you for telling me who I am and giving me those words of support.

Lord Reed replied with a gentle smile, "Don't thank me, Lyanna was a great friend of mine, it's the least I could do for you".

"What was my mother like?"

"She was a wild wolf ,the she-wolf of winterfell they called her she was fearless and a great horseman she was also good with a sword , she loved to beat her brother Brandon and Ned with her sword , did you know she was the laughing knight at the Harrenhal Tournament ? I think that's where your father and mother fell in love," Lord Reed replied wistfully.

A pang of warmth filled his heart at the knowledge of his mother but his thoughts were darkened by the actions of his father Rhaegar.

"I don't understand Reed , what prompted my father to take my mother and not tell anyone what happened , if only they had told perhaps thousands would not have died for it "a bitterness filled his heart at his parents actions . They both loved each other to such an extent that thousands paid for it .

"We will never know what drove your father and mother to run away and tell no one, but they are both dead and we can only look to the future," Lord Reed replied. 

"You are right Lord Reed , I think it is time to go back we both have a lot to deal with "both lords prepared to leave before a thud stopped them .

They both turned their attention to where the sound originated. Where their mother Lyanna's tomb lay began to crack from within .

_Seven hells, what's going on here?_

Both Jon and Reed drew their swords ready to face the assailant.

  
  
  


From inside the tomb, a young woman emerged from the crypt.

_What the hell is going on, is this magic of the Others?_

As she emerged from the crypt a beautiful young woman with Stark features looked at the two men in confusion.

"What's going on, where am I?" she asked faintly and confused.

Beside her she saw Lord Reed gasp in surprise. 

"Lyanna?".

* * *

* * *

Bran stark .

"What did you just do? "asked a confused Bran Stark coming out of one of his green visions. A haunting Bloddraven stared at him with unsettling eyes. For the past few weeks he had been training with Bloodraven to hone his shapeshifting skills and become the next three-eyed raven.

Bran stark through his green visions had discovered truths forgotten through time . The truth of Robert Baratheon's rebellion and the truth of the birth of his brother Daemon, or Jon as he calls himself.

"I've felt a great change, my aunt Lyanna is alive, isn't she, why have you brought her back?

"Both she and her husband are going to be crucial in the war for the dawn, a dragon must have three heads," he replied cryptically. 

Bran watched as the children of the forest brought a body rolled up in a blanket. The children of the forest buried the body inside the roots of the great heart tree. Then the children of the forest began to chant in an ancient tongue ancient lost spells.

For a moment it seemed that nothing would happen. Bran, Meera, Jojen and Hodor looked on expectantly with shocked faces. Where the body had been buried, there now emerged from the branches a person of flesh and blood, a person Bran knew through his visions.

_Rhaegar targayen ._

The man looked at everyone clearly confused "Where am I, the last thing I remember is Robert's hammer crushing my chest".

"Welcome to the world of the living ,nephew ,I have many things to tell you" spoke Bloodraven's voice.

"Who are you?

Bran for a moment thought he saw a smile on Bloodraven's face.

"I was once known as Brynden Rives, bastard son of Aegon the Unworthy.

The prince's eyes widened in surprise. "That's impossible, Bloodraven has been dead for over a hundred years.

"The Old Gods have kept me alive beyond imagining, now nephew I need you to listen to me, the great Other has begun to move his army and is moving to attack the realms of men, he needs to be stopped." He turned his attention to Bran "The boy in woe is called Brandon stark, he is Lyanna's nephew and your son's cousin with Lyanna" Rhaegar turned his gaze to the clearly surprised one.

"Then it is true, the Others have returned," Rhaegar replied.

"I'm afraid so, Rhaegar. You have a part to play in this whole story.

"Bran, we're out of time, I need you to head for Hardcome, on the way I need you to fill Rhaegar in on everything," Brandon quickly ordered his party to start heading out of the cave.

He watched as Bloodraven handed his Valyrian steel sword to Rhaegar. "This is Dark Sister, it is yours now, you will need it for the war by dawn.

"Thank you very much, I will try to be worthy of this sword.

Before leaving the cave through a hidden passageway Bloodraven gave his last words to Bran "You must help your cousin Daemon through the long night" Bran nodded solemnly "One more thing beware of Euron Greyjoy Crow's Eye, he was once a three eyed raven wannabe but magic corrupted him and now he is allied with the Others, you must defeat him before he causes more trouble".

Bran gasped before nodding and leaving an old Bloodraven behind as he escaped on Hodor's back.

* * *

* * *

The Hidden Dragon 

JJon stark or Daemon Targayen no longer knew what to say to the woman before him. His mother, the woman who had just heard from her and for some strange reason risen from the dead and now stood in front of him.

_How is this possible? How is it possible that she is alive?_

Jon tried to find a logical solution to all this but he couldn't, all he could do was look into his mother's intense grey eyes.

_The same eyes as mine_.

Lord Reed after explaining the situation to his mother decided that both mother and son should have a moment alone.

"Daemon," whispered his mother.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten used to that name yet," Jon replied.

His mother gave him a sad smile "It's alright Jon".

"Why?".

"Why what?" his mother asked confused.

"Why did you run away with my father, why didn't you tell anyone, didn't my father know he had a wife and two children, why did he abandon everything and leave the kingdom in a delicate situation?" Jon watched as his mother's eyes filled with tears. A part of him broke to see his mother so broken and vulnerable but he needed answers.

"Elia knew about us".

"Did Elia know you ran away with the prince?" Jon asked, confused.

"Yes, Rhaegar told her of his plans to take me as a second wife. Elia could no longer bear him any more children, so she decided to take me as a second wife on the condition that my children would be behind Aegon and Rhaenys in the line of succession".

Jon let out a long sigh, "But still, you should have written a letter to your father and your brother Brandon.

"I DID" his mother cried through her tears. "I wrote a letter to Brandon and explained my situation, but ... but ..... I don't know what happened, the last I heard from them my father and brother were dead in King's Landing.

Jon was stunned by the revelation, he did not know what to say at his mother's words.

"I don't know what to say, my whole life has been a lie, until today I always thought I was Ned Stark's bastard son, I joined the Night's Watch because it didn't matter if you were a bastard or not, only to die betrayed and killed by my brothers".

His mother looked at him with worried eyes. 

His mother's eyes were filled with terror. Jon hesitated for a moment to tell his mother, too many strong emotions.

  
  
  


"I was killed by my brothers in the Night's Watch, I received a letter from the bastard Ramsey Bolton telling me they had my sister Arya and would kill her, in a fit of rage I decided to leave my post as Lord Commander and take up my campaign against the Boltons at Winterfell. Several of my men disagreed and created a spoil where I was killed," Jon replied, taking off his shirt and revealing the scars on his chest and neck.

His mother gasped in horror as her eyes filled with tears "Oh my boy, my baby, I am a horrible mother I wish I had been stronger .... if I had been stronger I could have lived with you" his mother replied through her tears. Jon rushed to embrace her, his mother hugged her tightly, burying her head in his shoulder.

  
  


"Shhh mum, it's all right, I'm alive now, it's not your fault.

"Yes, if I had told it better, maybe your grandfather and uncle wouldn't be dead, as well as your siblings Aegon and Rhaenys.

Jon grimaced at the mention of his dead elder siblings, his real siblings brutally murdered by the Lannisters. 

"It's over, mother, what's done is done, now we have to look to the future," Jon replied as he wiped away his mother's tears, his mother looked at him hopefully.

"It's all right, mother, you were dead, you couldn't do anything.

"What are you going to do now?" his mother asked.

Jon let out a long sigh. "I don't know, I plan to tell my true ancestry to the Lords of the North, many followed me because they thought I was a Stark and Ned Stark's son, I don't think they would take kindly to my crowning a Targayen," Jon replied.

His mother sighed, "You're right son, as Lord Reed has told me many Northerners believe your father kidnapped me. But you must go forward son, you have lived your whole life as a lie." She made a gesture, placing a hand on his cheek, "I will be there with you when you tell them the truth of your ancestry".

"Mother I don't think so ..... "Her mother interrupted her as she clasped both hands tightly together.

"No Daemon, I was never there for you when you needed me most, let me begin to make it up to you, besides it's time to put some sense into those crude Northerners," she replied with a laugh.

Jon nodded with a smile.

* * *

* * *

The chamber was filled with men. Jon entered the chamber followed by his mother and Lord Reed. His mother wore a hood so as not to be recognised. Once he sat down the meeting began.

"My lords I have gathered you here today because I have some very important news to tell you," Jon began.

"What is so important to bring us all together my lord," commented a Northern lord.

"I am no son of Lord Stark," Jon replied simply, drawing a collective gasp from the hall.

"What do you mean King Jon Stark?" asked Lord Umber.

"Two days ago Lord Reed told me a secret, a secret that had been hidden since the days of the rebellion my lords, a secret that Lord Stark took to his grave please Lord Reed" then Lord Reed rose from his seat and began to tell a fantastic story, a story full of tragedy, ending with the last words of his mother, _Promise me Ned_.

When he finished most of the Northern nobles had faces of disbelief and astonishment.

"That's impossible, are you telling me that King Jon Stark is the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark?" asked Lord Waterman.

"It's true my lord, Ned Stark never told me about my mother, when I went to the wall his last words were when we meet again I'll tell you about your mother, why do you think I have a dragon? It is my dragon blood that allowed me to bond with the dragon, I understand what you may think of me my lords, if you think to withdraw my title of king in the north I will accept it," Jon replied.

Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say in this situation.

"We have crowned a dragon spawn, you bastard," replied a furious Northern Lord.

"Damn Targayen we must execute you," replied another Northern Lord.

"MY SON IS NOT A BASTARD" shouted his mother taking off her hood .

Everyone gasped in surprise, many lords looked at the newly discovered woman in disbelief. A flush of pride ran through Jon at the sight of his mother defending him with such passion.

"This can't be possible, Lyanna?" gasped Marge Mormont. Her mother's face softened at the sight of Marge Mormont.

"Yes, Marge, it's me, Lyanna," she replied with a smile.

  
  
  


"That is not possible, you were dead, Ned brought your remains to Winterfell," Lord Glover replied.

"It is good to see you Robertt, and if I was dead until two days ago my lord, it seems the Old Gods have brought me back to life," Lyanna replied.

"How is that possible, then it is all true, King Jon is your son," replied Mors Umber.

"It is true, my lords, I was married to Prince Rhaegar by the Old Gods," added Lyanna.

"But Prince Rhaegar was already married, how is that possible?" asked a Northern lord.

"Princess Elia Martel could have no more children so Prince Rhaegar decided to take me as his second wife, and Elia agreed on the condition that my sons would follow hers in succession to the throne," Lyanna replied.

"But if those were your plans, why didn't you tell your brother and father?" Marge asked sadly.

“I wrote a letter to Brandon telling him of my plans, I don't know what happened, I left the letter with Petry and Lyssa Tully," she replied sadly.

"Are you saying that someone sabotaged your plans," asked a lord.

His mother sighed. "I don't know, the last I heard of Brandon and my father, they were killed by the Mad King," Jon shuddered at the mention of his grandfather. His grandfather had killed his other grandfather and his uncle, _why is my family so complicated?_

"My lords I understand that this rebellion is too much for many of you, my true name is not Jon Snow, my true name is Daemon Targayen, so if you don't want me as king in the north I will accept it”.

"Fuck that, who cares if you are a Stark or a Targayen, many of us follow you because we believe in you, fuck everything else," Tormund replied, raising his mace high in the air.

"It's true, Raven King, the free people will be behind you," Val replied with a smile. Jon smiled back gratefully .

"And House Thenn and House Karstark," Alys Karstark replied.

"House Mormont will follow King Daemon Targayen, your mother was a very important person to me and Dacey," replied Marge Mormont.

"Thank you very much for putting your faith in my lady," Jon replied.

"Fuck you boy, you may not be a Stark, but the blood of the Winter Kings flows in your blood, House Umber will follow Lyanna's son" replied Mors Umber as he raised his sword "To King Daemon Targayen the King in the North ".

"King in the North".

"King in the North."

"King in the North.

"King in the North."

  
  


The day of Roose Bolton's execution had come. Everyone stood by the heart tree of Winterfell . At his side stood Ghost with his mother. Jon watched as they brought Roose's traitor in chains.

"Roose Bolton for your crimes against the North, Me Daemon first of my name of House Stark and Targayen ,King in the North and King of Winter I sentence you to die, winter has come for House Bolton.

Roose began to laugh like a lunatic "What a bastard, now you say you are a Targayen? what more do you have to say than that the Others exist?

Jon smiled inwardly as he felt his dragon descend to land beside him. Jon noticed some collective gasps, turning to Roose he saw that all colour had drained from his cold face.

"It's not possible, it's impossible," he mumbled as he tried to escape.

Jon drew his sword as the guards held the traitor . With a single slash of his sword he severed Roose Bolton's head . As he turned his head to his mother he saw her face and the approving faces of the lords of the North and the Free Folk .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. If you see any misspelling, let me know. In the next chapter Daenerys begins the campaign in Volantis. In the south we will see the reactions to the coronation of Daemon Targayen and finally Rhaegar and Bran will become Hardcome


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Daenerys conquers Volantis.  
> 2\. Daenerys takes her ambition in Essos to a new level.  
> 3\. Reactions to Daemon's coronation.
> 
> 4\. Bran and Daemon go to Hardcome

Daenerys Targayen 

Daenerys looked out from her camp over the impressive city of Volantis. The city of Volantis, the first daughter of Valyria, founded as the first city of the Frankish fief of Valyria. After the fall of Valyria the city rose as its successor and attempted to control the Frankish fief, only to be defeated by a coalition between the other Free Cities and Braavos. 

"Are our troops ready?" Daenerys asked once her advisors were assembled.

"Yes, my queen, the Dothraki and the Unsullied are ready," Daario replied.

"Very well, I will lead the charge from my dragon”.

"My Queen begs to differ, it is not good for you to expose yourself too much," Barristan replied in a worried voice. 

"No, Barristan, lead the charge from the sky. I will use my dragons to tear down their walls and take the city quickly," Daenerys replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

Barristan nodded reluctantly.

Daenerys stood on her dragon's back as she watched her troops approach the walls of Volantis. Beside her were Rhaegal and Viserion .

Flying over the walls as she watched the archers try to knock her from her mount she gave orders to the Dragon .

"Drogon Dracaris”..

The dragon then unleashed a powerful flame that incinerated his enemies. Rhaegal and Viserion were not far behind and began to unleash powerful flames for all the enemies on the wall.

Daenerys watched as her troops broke through the gates of the first wall. Daenerys turned her attention to the second fortified wall, nicknamed the Black Wall, a gigantic work built by her Valyrian ancestors to protect the city.

Daenerys was about to attack the Black Wall before the defenders raised the white flag in surrender.

_Apparently their leaders are smart enough to know when to surrender._

"An impressive conquest if I may add your majesty" replied Tyrion Lannister's presence in the room. Daenerys had allowed Tyrion's presence in her small council.

"Thank you very much my lord, now what brings you here?

  
  


"My queen, a representative of the Old Blood of Volantis wishes to speak with you," Tyrion replied. Daenerys and her commanders had been staying at a manor that stood within the Black Wall.

"Tell him to come in".

Presently an older lord entered. He had the classic Valyrian appearance , lilac eyes and silver hair , Daenerys thought that's what his older brother Viserys would look like .

"My queen," the lord replied, bending at the knee.

"My lord forgive me for asking, but what is your name? “.

"Doniphos Paenymion I am one of the Triarch leaders of the city, belonging to the Elephant side, I am here to ask for the release of the old blood," he replied with a bow.

"Mmmm interesting, would you be willing to bend the knee and accept my rule and ways especially slavery?" Daenerys looked at him with calculating eyes.

"My queen I am one of the few leaders who did not want to go to war with you, and as for slavery, my family has tried unsuccessfully to eliminate slavery from Volantis," Doniphos replied.

Daenerys nodded complacently "Very well my lord I will forgive the Old Blood , but I warn you all slaves will be freed , and if I hear of people or anyone practicing any kind of slavery they will be executed by Dragonfire "Daenerys saw his face shrink in fear at the mention of dragons .

"One question my queen, before you head to Westeros, are you trying to resurrect the Valyria Freehold ?

Daenerys smiled at the man's question "Before I return to Westeros I will create a new Valyrian Empire in Essos my lord, an Empire that unlike the old one slavery will have no place, I will create a new empire where people grow free and equal that is my mission in Essos "as she finished She saw the Triarch's face light up and surprised .

"My queen believe me that you will have the full support of Volantis, for a long time the dream of Volantis was to rebuild Valyria, many of us still pray to the Valyrian gods, it will be an honour for us to contribute to your vision".

"Thank you my lord, be loyal to me and you will always be rewarded".

He then bowed before leaving.

That same day Daenerys held a council to report on new moves.

  
  


"My lords, I come to tell you of new plans before we head to Westeros," Daenerys began the meeting.

"My Queen, what are the plans?" asked her faithful Bear.

"Before we begin the conquest of Westeros I have decided to conquer the Free Cities," as Daenerys finished she saw faces of astonishment and disbelief.

"My queen, what made you make this decision?" asked Barristan in alarm.

"I made my decision on the grounds that slavery will not be defeated as long as the Cities practice it, I cannot leave Essos behind as long as there are people who want to continue slavery," Daenerys replied.

"But my queen, Westeros waits for you, you are the rightful queen," Barristan replied worriedly.

"And Westeros can wait for its rightful queen a little longer, the people need me here in Essos. I will not return to Westeros until I have ended slavery," Daenerys replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Very well, my Queen, it shall be done," the old knight replied.

Daenerys turned her attention to Tyrion Lannister "I want you to send a message to all the Free Cities, tell them that Queen Daenerys Targayen Queen of Meereen and future Empress of New Valyria, demands that they bend the knee, those who bend the knee will be forgiven for practicing slavery, those who oppose will be executed by Dragonfire".

Tyrion nodded meekly as his eyes reflected doubt for his decisions.

It had been a week since he declared that he would begin his campaign to reclaim the Free Cities. Since he had delivered the message to the Free Cities only the City of Lys had bent the knee, the other Cities had either not received the message or ignored it.

Daenerys would not care if all of Essos bowed to her rule, she thought as she advanced up the steps of the Red Temple of Volantis . The day after she declared her plans for a new Valyria the Red priests stood before her led by the high priest Bennerro declaring that she was the Prince Promised .

As she walked she could see the faces of her advisors inside the temple where she would be crowned empress. Bennerro advanced with a crown with rubies in the shape of a dragon .

"Today we crown the Promised Prince of our lord, come Daenerys Targayen by the will of my lord I declare you Empress Daenerys Targayen first of her name, Empress of new Valyria may the fire of my lord never be extinguished in you," he then placed the crown on her head.

  
  
  


Daenerys turned her head towards the audience who looked at her expectantly "People of New Valyria, from today I swear to defend the rights of my people, I promise to rule in a new world, a world where slavery does not exist, from today we will rule an empire of free men led by dragons ! LONG LIVE NEW VALYRIA !"Then Drogon descended to land next to her launching a powerful flare into the sky while his other sons roared in approval in the sky.

Then the entire population of Volantis, slave or freedman, shouted loud messages of support for their new ruler.

Daenerys smiled.

_Today begins a new era for House Targayen._

* * *

* * *

The griffin 

Jon Connington stared intently at the map of Westeros, beside him stood his King Aegon Targayen with his betrothed Arianna Martel. Arianna Martel had arrived a few weeks after conquering Storm's End, demanding to know if Aegon Targayen really was Elia Martell's son.

It didn't take long to convince her, even leading to an engagement of marriage on Aegon's part. Aegon was initially against taking Arianne as his wife, arguing that he wished to marry his aunt Daenerys.

Jon convinced her that Arianne would make a great queen and that her aunt was probably sterile according to rumour. Arianne assured him that he could have Daenerys as his second wife.

"My princess, have you heard from your father, has he decided to support his nephew for the Iron Throne?" Jon asked Princess Martell.

Arianne gave him a dazzling smile. "My father will support his nephew's claim, but we will have to wait to mobilise the Dornish forces, I believe in a moon or two they will be able to advance out of Dorne. 

Aegon nodded contentedly before turning his gaze to Harry Strickland across the table with the captains of the golden company, "My lord what are our next moves.

Harry Strickland was quick to reply "My lord I propose to advance into the Dominion lands and gather supporters to launch a siege of King's Landing".

Aegon turned his gaze to Jon, "What do you think of this plan?"

  
  


"I support the words of the capital Harry, we need to find supporters in the Domino, houses like Tarly would join your cause," Jon replied. 

"Very well, in a few days we will begin marching on the Dominion.

Then a guard appeared and reported that Varys had just arrived at the castle. Soon Varys entered the hall.

"My king, it is an honour to see you safe and sound, I am a humble servant who has served your family for a long time," replied the Spider with a smile, "Oh Lord Connington, it is a pleasure to see you.

"And you must be Princess Arianne right?" he replied as he saw Princess Arianne.

"It is a pleasure to see you Spider, I hope you have news to report to your King," Jon replied.

Varys shrugged "Good news and bad news I'm afraid".

"Start with the good news," Connington demanded. 

"King's Landing is in chaos, since the High Sparrow took control of the city, he has taken Queen Margaery Tyrrel and Queen Mother Cersei Lannister hostage forcing her to walk the streets of King's Landing naked and Kevan Lannister has been murdered so the small council is now in chaos," Varys replied.

Jon smiled at the new developments, if King's Landing was in chaos, the easier it would be for his king to take the throne.

"And the bad ones, Varys," Aegon asked.

Varys looked sadly at the young Aegon. "The Boltons have been defeated and a new King has taken the North".

"I'm sorry my lord, I don't know how that can be bad, the Boltons were traitors," Aegon replied in confusion.

"The problem is who this new king is, the Northerners have declared Jon Snow as King Daemon Targayen son of Rhaegar Targayen and Lyanna Stark as King in the North, apparently Jon Snow was not Ned Stark's bastard" Varys replied.

When he finished everyone fell silent, most of those present had shocked faces, especially Aegon.

"This is a joke, isn't it? "Arianne asked indignantly.

Jon stopped paying attention to what was going on around him. All his mind and thoughts went back to the days of the rebellion when his silver prince escaped with the Wolf Bitch.

_It can't be, Rhaegar couldn't have a son with that Wolf Bitch, that woman seduced him so that the prince would put his duty aside._

Jon finally finding the time to speak said "Varys are you sure of what you are saying".

  
  
  


"I am sure my lord, I always found the abduction of Lyanna Stark and the fact that Prince Rhaegar would leave three of the best Royal Guardsmen in the tower of joy confusing," Varys replied.

Aegon looked increasingly confused. "Then it is my little brother?

"It is most possible, your majesty”.

"This is outrageous that Lyanna Stark's son should be declared king is unheard of , because of his mother my aunt was cast aside , he is a bastard what right does he have to that crown ?" replied Arianne furiously .

"Now what do we do with this information, the bastard is king in the North, without the North we will never have the seven kingdoms," Harrys replied.

Aegon sighed before making a decision "Send a letter to my brother , let him know that he will have to give up being king in the North once he takes King's Landing , in return he will be recognized as Targayen and prince of the crown .

Varys nodded in confirmation "So shall it be done Majesty".

"What do we know of Stannis? " asked Jon.

"My little birds inform me he is in Bravos gathering men and supplies," the Spider replied.

You think we'll have to face him, the man from what I understand is an excellent commander," Aegon asked.

"It is most likely, but bear in mind that Stannis is growing desperate, he has been defeated by Tywin Lannister and now he has been defeated by the Boltons in the North, surely once he has his troops ready he will make a desperate move," Varys replied.

Aegon sighed, "Very well for now this meeting is over, I need to think of many things”.

* * *

* * *

The Lion Knight 

The Lion knight gazed at the imposing gates of the Red Keep. Jaime was returning from the Riverlands after defeating the remaining forces of House Tully. He had left Brianne heading for the Eastlands in search of Sansa Stark after killing the bandits who lied about Sansa Stark's supposed location.

Jaime takes a deep breath as he enters the halls of Reed Keep in search of Cersei. Arriving at his room Cersei pounces on him at the sight of him .

"Oh Jaime my love it's good to see you".

"Shhhh my love tell me what happened". 

A trembling Cersei began to recount everything that had happened so far.

"Shhhh Cersei it's all right I'm here.

After a while someone knocked on the door. Cersei opened the door and let in the figure of Qyburn.

"My queen, Jaime Lannister, I have news from the council," replied the maester.

"I hope it is good, my lord," Cercei replied.

The master grimaced, "I fear not.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaime.

"Bastion of Storms has just been conquered by someone who calls himself Aegon Targayen the son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martel" the room fell silent taking in the news just given.

"That is impossible, Aegon Targayen was killed by the Mountain father saw and searched the bodies," replied a hysterical Cercei.

"I fear there is more, in the North the Boltons have been defeated, the Northerners have elected a new King, he calls himself Daemon Targayen son of Rhaegar Targayen and Lyanna Stark," replied Qyburn.

Jaime froze, this was all too much to take in. _Not only is Elia Martel's son apparently alive, but the prince has had a son with Lyanna Stark._ A wave of guilt filled Jaime's chest. He should have defended his sons, as the prince asked.

A hysterical Cersei began to rant and scream at his side. "It is not possible, you lie, Rhaegar could not have had a child with that wolf bitch, you lie, Rhaegar was supposed to be mine," Cersei began to scream and throw objects in the air. 

Jaime rushed to comfort his twin "Cersei stop it you need to calm down "Cersei calmed down in his arms while Jaime turned his attention to the Maester "Thank you for informing us" the maester left the room leaving the twins alone.

* * *

* * *

The Silver Prince 

The Dragon Prince found himself staring intently at the man who claimed to be Lya's nephew.

"So you're telling me that once Lya died Ned took in my son Daemon as his bastard? “.

"Yes," Bran Stark replied.

A wave of guilt hit his chest. He could not defend his sons from Elia , not only that , his second wife died of Childbirth and his last Son grew up a Bastard , disowned by his Aunt .

"Why did your father allow him to enter the night watch without telling him ? “.

Bran looked at him sadly "He did it to protect Jon and also to protect his friend's throne, he thought that with Daemon in the guard, when Jon's true ancestry was discovered Robert could do nothing to him". 

A surge of rage shook his body. Rhaegar would always be grateful to Ned for protecting and caring for his son, but he could never forgive him for sending his son to the wall just to defend his friend Robert's throne.

"How long until we get to Hardcome?"

"It's about 15 days away.

Ever since they left Bloodraven's cave he had been running from wraiths and Others.

"Once we get there what do we do?" asked Jojen.

"My brother Daemon is king in the north now, he will send a fleet to retrieve the free people, he is preparing a fleet to transport the people," Bran replied.

A surge of Pride filled Prince Rhaegar's chest, despite growing up a bastard, his son had worked his way to the top.

"Daemon will go?" Rhaegar asked excitedly.

"It is most likely," Bran replied.

"Then we need waste no more time," the prince replied, rising to his feet, and the rest of the party followed suit. Bran was helped by Hodor, and as he walked his faithful direwolf stayed with him. Rhaegar stared in fascination at the creature. Bran has told him that his son Daemon has a direwolf and a dragon. Rhaegar smiled at the news . _The gods benefit his son._

* * *

* * *

Daemon Targayen 

Daemon Targayen watched the lords enter the throne room, beside him stood Va with his mother Lyanna.

"Very well, my lords, I have gathered you here today to tell you that I will go with the Manderly ships to Hardcome," Jon replied.

"My lord it is too dangerous, besides where will all these people end up?" asked a Northern lord.

"Most of the free people will be given Bolton lands, don't worry my lord.

"What about the Twins, you said we freed our people," asked Mors Umber.

"And we will." Daemon turned his attention to Lord Reed, "Lord Reed I want you to return to the neck and start fortifying Cailin Moat, I will give you additional troops, once I return we will launch an operation to free the captives and bring winter to House Frey," Daemon replied.

Most of the lords looked at him approvingly.

"Do you have any questions? “.

"Yes, my King, what about the south? Do you intend to claim the Iron Throne?" asked Marge Mormont. 

Daemon looked at his mother for a second before answering. His mother gave him a sad smile. "No my lady, I have no intention at the moment of claiming the Iron Throne, but keep that in mind, the North remembers what House Lannister has done to House Stark and House Targayen, not only that, one day we will have our revenge.

"How will that be my King, how will we have our revenge? We have far fewer troops, King Rob went south and lost the war despite winning all his battles," commented another Northern Lord.

  
  
  


Daemon smiled "My lord for now we have a Dragon, a Dragon that will soon be big enough to ride into battle" most of the Lords let out a great laugh.

At last the day of their departure had arrived. Daemon decided to take Lord Manderly and Tormund, Val had insisted on going, but he had refused, saying he needed someone he could trust to protect his mother.

Daemon watched as the supply wagon was loaded as he watched his mother and Val approach. High in the sky his Dragon circled excited to explore new lands.

He turned his attention back to his mother giving her a smile "I'm sorry you have to go Son , we just met and already you are walking away from me again" his mother replied sadly .

"Shh mother it's alright , I'll be back in one piece , meanwhile you and Val will rule in my place from Winterfell , you know the saying mother there always has to be a Stark in Winterfell" replied Daemon . His mother gave him a sad smile. "Just try not to get killed this time," his mother replied before hugging him.

"I promise".

Daemon turned his attention back to Val "My lady" Val grimaced before replying "I'm not a southern lady Snow".

Daemon let out a laugh "Protect my mother until returns".

"I will King Crow".

Daemon smiled before getting on his horse before riding off, at his side Ghost appeared ready to go along with his master. He said a final farewell to his mother and Val before riding out of Winterfell towards White Port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter. Arya Stark enters the scene. Bran and Jon arrive at Hardcome. Prety starts to move her plans. Stannis and Aegon move their armies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Arya Stark enters the scene  
> 2\. Jon and his father meet .  
> 3\. Aegon begins to move towards King's Landing.

Arya Stark .

She was nobody , oh so she liked to think , in her mind there was only one goal ,Revenge . Revenge on the Lannisters , for killing her father , Revenge on the Freys for killing and maiming her brother . 

She didn't mind becoming an assassin , she didn't mind losing her identity if it got her family revenge . Oh so she thought until she saw something , no rather a person who shouldn't be here . 

Arya was transfixed , incredulous at the sight of the boy she knew so well , the boy she thought she would never see again . Arya watched as her little brother Rickon was escorted along with his direwolf along with Baratheon soldiers. 

Seeing her brother alive brought old feelings to the surface ,  _ her family was alive , all is not lost for the Stark family _ . Arya moved silently , like a shadow in an alley . She watched from a distance as her brother was escorted to Baratheon headquarters .

_ Why was his brother with the Baratheons? _

She watched silently as they entered the barracks. Devising a plan to rescue her brother, she waited until the city was dark, darkness was her element and she would use it. 

As night fell she killed one of the guards patrolling the streets . Taking his face she entered the barracks. Posing as a patrolling guard she advanced towards the main room, before finding her brother she had to gather information. 

He advanced towards a crowded room on the other side , positioning himself as a guard guarding the door to edge his ear and listened .

"Do we have the boy ser Davos ? "asked the voice that could only be Stannis baratheon's .

"Yes my king , the boy is resting in his chambers , but what do you need the boy for ? "replied the person who could be Davos . 

"The boy is a hostage to negotiate with the north , now there is a new king in the north " . This caught Arya's attention. 

_ A new king in the north, who could it be? _

"A new king ? Who could be my king ?". 

"Ned Stark's bastard , has defeated the Boltons and has been crowned king in the North "Stannis replied bitterly . 

A surge of happiness filled Arya's chest .  _ My favorite older brother is king in the North _ .

"How is that possible , the last I heard he was killed when he was Lord Commander " . 

Arya felt her chest constrict at his words . 

"That's right , apparently Melisandre resurrected it , she said her lord had seen him in the flames " she replied with anger in her voice . 

"My lord what are the plans from now on , now that we do not have the north it will be very difficult to conquer the Iron throne " . 

"Do not worry Ser Davos , with the money raised we have hired an army of mercenaries , not only that we have in our possession the Company of Roses , they will support us while we let them return to the North " .

"That's why you need the boy isn't it ? To force the Bastard to leave the crown ".

"I cannot allow false kings to have my throne, I will do whatever it takes to secure control of the seven kingdoms ". 

"What will happen to Daenerys , the Dragon Queen has begun to conquer the Free Cities , she has three Great Dragons , once she finishes consolidating her empire in Essos she will turn her attention to Westeros". 

"Do you think I don't know that , Daenerys is one of the biggest threats to my future Reign , but I don't have time to deal with her now , we will gather the Soldiers and turn our attention towards King's Landing".

"Of course my King." 

Arya had heard enough, she had to get her brother out of here, she could not allow them to use her brother as a political weapon.

_ Ala shit the faceless men and Jaqen . She was Arya of House Stark and will help her family.  _

Leaving the hallway she found a maid where she asked where her brother was . 

Arriving at her room there would be the door slowly , upon entering she found her brother lying next to his direwolf . His direwolf growled and lifted his brother up.

"Who are you?" he asked in a suspicious voice .

"Rickon.... "his voice was a whisper . 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why am I , Arya your sister "replied Arya pulling out her disguise . Rickon was speechless for a moment before running into his sister's arms. Both Stark siblings began to cry .

"Sister , I have missed you so much " replied Rickon in tears . 

"Shhh don't cry , your sister is here to take care of you " he replied consoling his sister . 

"But how are you here , I thought you were dead like everyone else "Arya wiped away her tears . 

"I didn't make it through , it's a long story but we have to go " . His brother looked at him in disbelief . 

"But we just got here , why do we have to go ? "he asked with teary eyes . 

"Shhhh quiet , you trust me Rickon ".

His brother nodded his head "We have to leave the people who helped you are bad people , they want to harm our family , our pack you understand ". 

His brother nodded his head "I understand ". Arya smiled "Very good , get your things ready we are leaving right away ". 

As Arya left the room she looked to both sides to see if anyone was there, she noticed that in the next corridor there was a group of 5 armed guards. 

She turned her attention to Rickon.

"Stay here for a moment, I'll be right back "her brother nodded. 

Arya turned to the soldiers . 

"Good evening my lords , King Stannis has asked me to head out to patrol the west aisle "Arya replied in the soldier's voice . 

The soldiers looked at him incredulously before answering "who are you ?". 

"I am Jaqen captain of the guard , now begin to carry out her majesty's orders "the incredulous soldiers looked at her for a moment before nodding and leaving the hallway . 

Arya smiled as she turned back to Rickon .

"Rickon we can leave now , we need to hurry before they return " . Rickon nodded as he walked out protected from his direwolf . 

They both walked quickly , Arya saw two guards guarding the exit . She crept forward pulling out a knife that was tucked in her pants . He stealthily eliminated both guards who did not have time to react . When he looked back at his brother he had a clear look of admiration. 

"Arya, how do you do that?" he asked in amazement. Arya smiled "Someday I'll tell you, now let's get out of here" . Both siblings left the headquarters getting lost in the narrow streets of Bravos in the darkness of the night. __

* * *

* * *

Rhaegar targayen. 

The Dragon prince watched the large settlement of the free people. At last they had reached their destination, the settlement was protected by high walls made of wood. 

During their journey they found the little brother of their beloved Lyanna . Benjen Stark was alive and kicking . Benjen had wept to find Bran as life . The moment their gazes connected Benjen's face was filled with awe as he learned that Rhaegar was alive . 

Benjen could not contain his emotion to learn that his sister had risen from the dead as well . 

"Are you sure Jon will come "Benjen asked as they entered the settlement . 

"I have seen him in my visions , he is a day's ride away , he is coming with a fleet provided by Lord Manderly " replied Bran . 

Rhaegar was excited to finally meet his only surviving son . 

"Do you think they will be able to take all the people " asked Mera Reed .

"I do not know , Lord Manderly brings a Fleet of more than 30 ships is impossible to know " .

"How many people are here "asked Benjen . 

"About 15,000 men and women " . 

"That's a lot of people "replied the silver prince .

"It is true they will need more ships to bring the people" answered Benjen .

When they reached the center of the village where there was a large Heart Tree, an Elderly woman greeted them. 

"I see you have arrived sent from the gods" replied the old woman , the woman turned her attention to Rhaegar "I see you have the king's father" .

Rhaegar found himself shocked "How do you know that?".

"The old gods showed me , I knew you would come the envied of the gods along with your friends " replied the old woman who called herself Mother Mole . 

Rhaegar nodded " Nice to meet you " . 

Mother Mole nodded "I have had your rooms made ready, tomorrow the king will arrive" they all attended as they were led to their rooms. 

The next day they were awakened by the sounds of people congregating in the harbor. Rhaegar rose quickly from his bed , anxious to meet his son . As he left his cabin he found Bran being escorted by his uncle Benjen and Hodor. 

They advanced all together in the direction of the port .

As they reached the harbor they saw a young man advancing along with a large Direwolf . Bran's direwolf let out a howl of joy that was answered by the white direwolf . 

_ This has to be my son _ .

He looked momentarily at his son , it was like looking at Lyanna in a mirror , he had her eyes and hair color , but Rhaegar could notice her features in him . He had her cheekbones and her nose . Rhaegar suddenly found himself sweating with excitement .

High in the sky , Rhaegar could notice the flying form of his son's dragon . He stood in awe at the great beauty of the white dragon . 

His son noticed his uncle and cousin , he quickly advanced to greet him in a big family hug . 

"Oh my god , uncle Benjen , Bran , I'm glad to see you alive , I thought you were both dead "replied his son with tears in his eyes . 

"A lot has happened Jon "replied Bran .

"Hell Uncle Benjen where have you been all this time " .

His uncle Benjen smiled "I've been missing more arya of the frostfangs , a long story to tell" . 

Daemon turned his attention back to Lord Reed's sons. "You must be Lord Reed's sons , your father is a great Lord and forgiving ". 

Both boys nodded with a smile "Thank you very much your excellency". 

When his gaze connected with theirs Daemon went blank . Neither of them knew what to say . Taking some courage he approached his son .

"Hello Daemon ."

His son stared silently as his gaze wandered to his cousin Bran and his uncle Benjen . 

"There is much to tell Daemon "replied Bran cryptically .

.

* * *

* * *

Daemon targayen .

Jon went blank staring at the figure of his father , his father was looking at him nervously , unable to say a word . Jon honestly did not know what to think , his father was alive , the man he thought for a long time had kidnapped and raped his Aunt . 

_ His mother . His father never raped his mother _ .

"How are you alive ? "he managed to ask once he came out of shock . His brother was quick to answer . 

"The Old Gods have brought you back to life "Bran replied .

"Bloodraven brought us back to life through his powers" answered his father.

"Bloodraven ? the bastard of Aegon the Unworthy ? honestly this whole story would seem crazy to him if it were not for the fact that he rose from the dead and his mother as well. 

"If our great-uncle was alive , he was the Raven of three sons, a mighty Shifter."

"He was ? Now he is dead? ".

"Yes , The Others finished him off "replied his father with regret . Jon put his hands to his head trying to gather his thoughts .

"I need to go out for a moment , I need to think about many things "he then got up and left the tent , he did not look at the reactions , he would have time to deal with them . 

He walked with Ghost at his side, they climbed a small hill. Jon stayed there for a long time meditating. Winter sensed his anxiety and landed next to him. 

"She's a magnificent creature "Jon didn't need to know who she was .

"What are you doing here? "Jon still didn't turn his gaze back to his father . 

"I wanted to talk to you Daemon , I feel like we haven't talked much ." . 

"Why did you do that?". He turned his gaze at last to his father .

"Do what Daemon ?" . 

"Why did you do what you did , what were you thinking running away with my mother and not saying anything to anyone? , my mother told me that Elia knew about your relationship with my mother , but I still wonder why you didn't tell anyone " his eyes looked intently at his father . 

Her father sighed as he sat down next to her . "It was my fault , I never thought the situation would go so wrong , but your mother and I never thought your uncle Brandon will storm King's Landing calling for my head , we wrote a letter to your uncle explaining the situation but we will never know what happened " . 

Jon sighed deeply " Yet your actions and my mother's actions caused the seven kingdoms to sink into war , You should have thought better of your actions , I feel I exist because of my brothers deaths " .

Her father sighed " What is duty compared to the Love of a woman ? I chose love over duty and everyone paid for it". 

Jon remembered the words of Maester Aemon "I heard those same words , Our grandfather Aemon told me , I wish he knew we were family , he once told me a Targayen alone is a terrible thing ". 

His father smiled "You are right , alone we are vulnerable , but together we are invincible ". 

"I can not forgive you , not now , you ran away with my mother and my brothers paid for it " Jon replied trying to suppress his anger , he felt bad to know that the cause of his birth produced so much death . He felt responsible for the deaths of Aegon and Rhaenys .

"Don't you think you're being too hard on me and yourself ." . 

"Excuse me?" . 

"You think it's easy for me to find out , that your wife and children are dead , that my last surviving son was raised as a bastard ? No Daemon , I wanted none of this , I loved Aegon and Rhaenys were my children Daemon , I wanted none of this , "replied his father as he raised his voice , Jon could feel all his pent up anger . "You have no reason to feel guilty , the death of your brothers is not the fault right , the fault lies with Tywin and the Lannisters who took advantage of my death to kill your brothers so that my cousin Robert would be crowned King " . 

Daemon sighed "You're right but still I can't help but feel guilty , you think it's easy for me , all my life I thought I was a bastard with no right to anything , and now I find out that I am the product of the union that brought the kingdom to war , thousands died so that I could be born ". 

His father looked at him with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Daemon , I'm sorry I wasn't there for you , I wish I had done things right , if only I had won , you and your brothers would have grown up together ". 

"Never mind father , no use thinking about the past , now we have to look to the future ". 

His father gave him a sad smile "You're right , when did you become so wise son ?" . 

Jon smiled "Well, now I am king I have to be wise". Both Jom and his father felt the temperature drop , Ghost growled low clearly alert for danger . In the distance he watched as a large cloud began to cover the camp . 

"What's going on Daemon ? "asked his father as he stood up .

"The Others are here."

* * *

* * *

Aegon targayen 

Aegon watched as the Tarly army arrived. Beside him his wife Arianne had a radiant smile . After the news of his Bastard brother , his uncle and his king's hand , they had decided to marry them as soon as possible to ensure the alliance . 

His uncle had reported that more than 15,000 Dornish spears were on their way to the Dominion to join his main army. 

Lord Tarly advanced followed by his personal guard. 

As he stood in front of him he examined him "So you are the one claiming to be Aegon targayen, do you have any proof ?". 

"You have it my lord "spoke his Hand of the king . 

"Connington I see you are alive , if you are with the boy that means it is true "spoke the stiff general .

"I see you are still as serious as ever Tarly " . 

"In an honor to be with you my lord "replied Aegon sweetly .

Lord Tarly stared at him "If you have summoned me, it is because you want me to bend the knee, isn't it". 

"Indeed my lord." 

"I cannot do that, I have a vow to my liege lord". 

"Aegon is the rightful king , your family has always been loyal to the Targayen , you fought for his father Prince Rhaegar " replied Jon . Lord Tarly turned his gaze to Connington "True , but I can not give my loyalty just like that , I have a vow to King Tommem Baratheon " . 

"The boy is a bastard , we all know it , those children have not a shred of Baratheon blood , join us , fight for your true king and you will be rewarded " .

That got the stiff lord's attention "Rewarded how ?". 

"The Tyrells have turned traitors , allying themselves with the Lannister bastards , join us and you will be appointed Lord paramount of the Dominion " replied Jon . 

Tarly stood for a while thoughtful before accepting "I accept "the lord knelt before Aegon "I Lord Tarly swear my sword to King Aegon sixth of his name rightful king of the seven kingdoms ". 

Aegon smiled "Arise my Lord Paramount of the Dominion we have much to plan". 

"Now Lord Tarly it is time to begin preparing our next steps "Aegon began the meeting once they were all assembled . 

He turned his attention back towards Varys "You have news to report to me ". 

"Yes indeed several , your aunt Daenerys has conquered Volantis and declared herself Empress , they intend to conquer the Free Cities before returning to Westeros "there were gasps in the room at the news . 

"My king how do you intend to deal with your aunt , if she disputes the throne we are in trouble "asked Lord Tarly worried . 

"Don't worry my lord, I plan to take her as a second wife."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked not very convinced . 

"Yes my lord, before I say anything, my ancestors took several wives , taking her as second wife would avoid another second dragon dance, besides my queen agrees with that ".

Lord Tarly nodded his head . 

"Is there any more news ?". 

"Yes Stannis baratheon is gathering a large army , according to my sources he has about 30,000 men " . 

"My king , I propose to attack as soon as possible King's Landing , Stannis is a great strategist , he will surely take Dragonstone before heading to the capital , if we take the capital first , Stannis would be even more isolated and will not have many allies to challenge you " replied his king's hand .

"Connington is right , the sooner we take the capital the sooner we can defeat Stannis " added Lord Tarly . 

"You have news of my brother?" .

"King Daemon is on an expedition beyond the wall , apparently he is collecting the remaining wildlings beyond the wall "replied Varys .

"What the hell is that bastard Stark thinking bringing wildlings into the realm " replied Connington angrily . 

"I have no idea , but apparently something was attacking the wildlings more arya of the wall , apparently the wildlings have declared your brother their king , so maybe he is helping them " .

"Who cares about Lyanna Stark's bastard , my king we have to take the capital , worry about your bastard brother later " replied Arianne as she popped a piece of grape into her mouth . 

"Very well we will take the capital , this meeting is over you are all dismissed ". 

Once the meeting was over Aegon headed to his chambers with Arianne .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter .
> 
> 1\. The Battle of Hardcome .  
> 2\. Daenerys arrives in Pentos to meet a traveling friend and discovers a buried truth .   
> 3 . In the north Val and Lyanna take charge of politics . 
> 
> I hope you like the story , if you see any errors do not forget to warn .


End file.
